Fall Into Shadows
by Rapndash
Summary: Continued from Light and Shadows. Having been betrayed by her closest friend, Midna returns to the world of light to ask Link for help. But when a shadowy assassin turns the tables, Midna may have to save Link instead. SPOILERS! Updates as I can.
1. Memories

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Sorry, I don't own the rights, but I do own the games. This story is a continuation of my one-shot "Light and Shadows" since you all loved it so much. I actually decided very shortly after writing L&S that I wanted an actually story. I was just trying my hand at a single-chapter story...especially since I'm currently working on like four stories simultaneously (all from different shows; and one of which I really need to finish). Anyways, having just recently beaten the game, I'm totally psyched about writing this one. I'm planning a major plot twist in this one...but you'll have to wait and find out what happens later. Please read and review. No flames please. Oh, and once again, may contain spoilers.

**Chapter 1: Memories**

"Great work, Link! That's the last of them!"

Link brought Epona to a stop after herding the last goat into the barn for the night. Fado ran over and locked the barn door to ensure that none of the goats escaped. Link sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a long day watching and herding goats. Not that it was ever very easy, but lately Link had been thinking of other things. The following day would mark the fifth anniversary of the day he first set out on his adventure to save Hyrule. Five years...since the first time he had met...her. Link was 24 now; he was quickly maturing into adulthood. After the battle with Zant and Ganondorf, Link was no longer just a ranch hand. Now, people from all over called on him periodically to perform tasks for them. He was a hero, chosen of the gods. Link assumed this kind of attention came with the territory after driving back the Twilight beasts. He still met up with Thelma and the Adventurers Guild at her bar in Hyrule Castle Town to catch up on their latest discoveries and local gossip, but he lacked the enthusiasm he once had. It wasn't that he didn't want to help out. Quite the opposite. He cared about the good of the people. It was just that he missed her so darn much.

Midna...the Twilight Princess. She had returned to the Twilight Realm the day after Ganondorf's defeat. Their last moments together in the great Hyrule Castle still stayed fresh in his mind. She had confessed her love for him, and she had shown him a pleasure that he had never known existed. Link felt that he had finally grown up that day. He dreamed of once again holding her in his arms. But then the unexpected happened. Just before returning to her realm, Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, breaking the connection between the two realms forever. A part of Link died that day, never to be revived. Midna was gone forever. He would never be the same. Her memory haunted him in his dreams every night. Some times he woke to the feeling that she was still lying beside him, only to remember that he was home...and alone.

"Hey! Link! You okay, bud?" Fado asked, seeing the sad expression on Link's face.

Link snapped out of his thoughts and gave his friend a short nod. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You were pretty out of it there buddy," Fado said. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

Link turned away. "No...I was just...thinking." He nudged Epona into a walk and turned her toward the gate leading to town.

"Don't you wanna practice jumping fences or anything? It might help cheer you up," Fado said, trying to be cheerful.

"Not tonight, Fado," Link answered quietly. "I-I'm not up to it tonight. I'm just gonna go home and rest."

"Ok...well, enjoy your day off tomorrow. Try to relax, will ya? I'll call you if I need any help."

Link nodded but didn't respond. He brought Epona up to a canter as he passed through the gate. The mare seemed to sense her master's distress and whinnied. Link patted her neck to assure her that he was fine. Link continued to think as he rode quietly through town. He passed a few of his friends and saw the children playing nearby, but he said nothing to anyone. The other villagers gave him space to pass, concerned about his demeanor. Link was never known to be very outspoken, but he had been especially quiet lately. It had everyone curious, but whenever they tried to ask him about it, Link just brushed it off and went on his way. Whatever he was dealing with was a private matter.

Link reached his house quickly and stopped Epona before it. He climbed off and led her over to the side of the building. As he removed Epona's saddle and saddle blanket, Ilia came running up to him.

"Link. Are you all finished with your work for today?" she asked as Link began to brush Epona's coat.

"Yeah," Link answered quietly. His thoughts were still on Midna. His beautiful Midna. Would he ever see her again? After five years...and with the mirror shattered...Link was beginning to lose hope. Link suddenly realized that Ilia was saying something to him. He shook himself from his thoughts and turned to her. "I'm sorry, Ilia. Were you saying something?"

"I was asking you if you were ok. You seem tired and lost in your own world," she said.

"I'm fine, Ilia."

"Then why have you been brushing the same spot on Epona for several minutes?"

He stopped and realized she was right. He sighed and put the brush away. "Sorry, Epona," he whispered to the mare as he stroked her side. "I'll give you a better rub down tomorrow."

Ilia frowned. Link had been so quiet lately...it had her worried. "Link, is there something bothering you? You seem sad for some reason."

Link turned away. He couldn't bring himself to look at his friend. "It's nothing. Just some...memories."

The girl gave him an understanding smile. "I see. Well, if you ever need someone to talk to...I'm always here for you."

Link finally looked up and smiled back at her. "Thanks, Ilia. That means a lot."

"You know," Ilia said as Link climbed the ladder up to his house. "If you want, I can take Epona to the spring and give her a nice bath. You seem awfully tired anyway."

Link looked down at her from the top of the ladder. "Sure, Ilia. Epona could use a good rub down. It's been a hard day."

"Okay then," Ilia said cheerfully as she took Epona's reins. "I'll make her look all pretty and bring her right back. You just get some rest, Link"

Link watched as the girl and horse walked away toward Ordona's spring before he turned back to his front door. He walked inside and into the small living room. He paused at a nearby table where his green tunic and floppy hat laid. He thought back to when he first got them. It was right after he had met Midna and Princess Zelda. He had been a wolf at the time, trying to restore the light to Faron Woods. Shortly after the light spirit revived, he stood as a Hylian once more, only wearing the green tunic instead of his normal Ordon clothes. It was then that the light spirit Faron had pronounced him to be the hero chosen by the gods to save Hyrule. That was the beginning of it all.

Link turned away and headed for the loft. He only hoped he could get some rest tonight. He just didn't have the energy he used to have...and he seemed to grow even more depressed every year. He sighed heavily. The burden of his duty as the chosen hero...coupled with the loss of his beloved Twilight Princess...it was beginning to take its toll on him. What made it so hard was that there was no one in the village that he could tell about his concerns. None of them knew everything he had went through...they were afraid of him as a wolf...and none of them even knew that Midna existed.

"Why do I keep tormenting myself like this?" Link asked himself as he changed for bed. "Midna's gone forever. You have to deal with the fact that you'll probably never see her again. Better to let go of the past and move on."

Yet how could he simply forget after what they had shared that day at Hyrule Castle? It wasn't possible. The memory was too strong...too real...to wonderfully sweet to just forget. Link pulled on his tan trousers and sat on the edge of his bed. He replayed the memory in his mind:

_He impaled back and forth, gradually increasing his pace so as not to cause Midna any additional pain. Midna, in turn, rocked back into him as he moved, increasing the penetration and pleasure for them both. They moved together like a symphony, perfectly matching each other's movements. Their breathing was labored, and their bodies were drenched in sweat. Link moved even faster, feeling himself approaching his climax. Midna's strength faded, and her arms gave out beneath her so that her face now lay on the pillows. Link gripped her hips and thrust harder and faster, driving them both closer and closer to the peak._

_"L-Link!" Midna was screaming his name. "I-I think...I'm...g-going...to..." Then her orgasm came, completely overwhelming her. She cried out her lover's name in ecstasy, her body shaking._

_Link felt her inner muscles clamp tightly around him, finally sending him over the edge. "M-Midna!" He trust himself in up to the hilt, feeling incredible spasms pumping his seed into her. They gloried in the flash of heat and pleasure as their bodies finally fell together on the bed..._

Link shuddered at the memory. Yes...it had been like heaven...a wonderful dream he never wanted to wake from. But he did wake...the dream was long gone. He felt a few tears came to his eyes. Midna had been crying that day too, when she lamented how they would never see each other again. He could still remember his words to her:

_"Don't talk like that, Midna. We'll see each other again...you'll see. Just have a little faith."_

_The Twilight Princess buried her face in her lover's chest, a few tears beginning to fall. "How can you be so sure?" she sobbed. "I must return to the Twilight Realm soon...and you're place is here. We...we cannot exist in the same realm anymore."_

_"That's not all true," Link said firmly. He stroked her hair lovingly, trying to calm her. "We are connected by fate...and by our joining together. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. We will always be connected, no matter what happens. I know that we may not be able to see each other again for a while...but that doesn't mean we'll be separated forever. Everything will work out in the end. You'll see."_

That was five years ago...and she had shattered the mirror. At the time, it had almost seemed to Link that she didn't want to see him anymore. But after giving it some thought, he knew that wasn't true. It must have been a painful thing for her to do...to throw her tear into the mirror and destroy it. Link stretched out on the bed, knowing that he would not get much sleep tonight. He never did around this time of year. He was just glad that he had the day off. Maybe he would take Epona and visit Renado and the Gorons in Kakariko Village and relax in the hot springs. It might help to take his mind off his troubles. Link finally closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep. Tomorrow...perhaps tomorrow he could find a way to forget.

* * *

A bit short and depressing I'll admit, but it will get better. I'll try to update as often as I can while I work on all five stories at once. Let's just hope I don't have a nervous breakdown or anything...or that the people reading my other stories don't kill me for not updating in months. Anyway please read and review. 


	2. Twilight Troubles

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Sorry, I don't own the rights, but I do own the games. Thanks for all the reviews. Your kind words inspire me to continue writing. Hope you like the next chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 2: Twilight Troubles.**

It was a usual quiet day in the Twilight Realm. The skies looked as they always looked, gray and with little light. Midna walked quietly through the halls of her castle. Beside her walked her friend and closest companion, Menka. She was tall for a Twili...even taller than Midna. Despite her age, Menka was still quite attractive. Her short red hair hung loosely around her face. She wore long black robes lined in purple and blue. She had gray and black skin like all Twili, along with the aqua body markings. She had been Midna's tutor as a child, and the two were close friends. Midna's mysterious disappearance five years ago had left her friend baffled. When Menka asked what happened, Midna had been reluctant to answer. She did appear to be very sad, however, and it had her friend worried. She pushed her friend for an answer, until Midna finally explained what happened. Menka tried to be supportive. She told Midna to forget the 'horrors' of the world of light and move on. She was the Twilight Princess, and her people needed her. Midna reluctantly agreed, but she continued to brood.

Midna knew she had to let go of the past. She tried her best to continue her role and look out for the needs of her people, but things were not the same as they once were. Her thoughts remained on her hero…Link, chosen of the gods…and her beloved. At that time, confessing her feelings seem like the right thing to do. But when they reached the Gerudo desert, Midna realized the truth…that they cannot be together. They were just too different...too much coming between them. So she had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, breaking the link between the two worlds permanently. It pained her to have to do so, but she saw no other choice. If the mirror stayed open, more evil creatures could try to break through and take over the world of light. She would not endanger her friends anymore. She had caused them enough grief.

Midna could still remember the look of shock on Link's face as he heard the mirror shatter. The last image she had of him before she returned to the Twilight Realm was one of grief. She knew her actions had caused him great pain...perhaps more pain than her selfish treatment of him when they first met. She thought the heartache would go away after a few years, but it didn't. If anything the pain grew worse. The longer Midna was away from Link, the more she longed to see him. She began to realize she'd made a terrible mistake. Her depression grew stronger each year, and the people grew worried about her. Midna became less and less involved in the affairs of the kingdom, leaving the job to her advisers. She realized her mood was affecting her ability to rule, and began to consider resigning. The people could find a better ruler than her...one who would see to their needs without such...distractions. But what good would that do her? She would be abandoning her people because of her selfish needs, and she couldn't put them through that again. What was she to do?

The two women entered the royal counsel room, where all the important meetings and discussions were held. Usually the entire royal counsel would be present, but only Midna and Menka came this time. Midna was reaching a breaking point and was in desperate need of advice. That's why she had called Menka here. Midna took her usually spot at the head of the large table while her friend sat close beside her. She sighed heavily.

"Please tell me what's troubling you, my princess," Menka spoke. "Why did you wish for us to speak in private?"

Midna wearily looked up at her friend and gave a tired smile. "Menka...you are my closest friend and adviser. I am in desperate need of your counsel now...but this is something that must be kept between the two of us. I don't wish to alarm my people any more."

Menka nodded slowly. "If that is what you wish, then you may trust me to keep the secret. Please...how may I help you? Your mood grows worse with each passing year, and I fear that your health may soon be affected. What has troubled you so?"

The Twilight Princess took a deep breath and began her story. "You remember...how Zant attacked me and banished me from the kingdom?" The other woman nodded. "Well...I had been so angry...so determined to get even with him...that I found a being of light to help me defeat him. This Hylian...he was different than the rest. He did not become a spirit like the rest. He was transformed into a Blue-eyed Beast...just like in the prophecy."

"The Blue-eyed Beast was...a light being?" Menka asked in disbelief. "Why would a light being save our world?"

"He did it to save his world too," Midna explained slowly. "Zant was taking over both realms...his madness had to be stopped. I...I helped him to battle Zant and the evil Ganondorf that had been controlling him."

"Oh my poor princess," the older Twili interrupted. "Having to work with a light being. What a terrible thing Zant had done to you! I can understand that you had no choice, but still...I didn't realize that it was this bad."

"You misunderstand, Menka. Working with the light being...Link is his name...it wasn't that bad. Besides that...he saved my life." A few tears came to Midna's eyes, surprising her friend. "I treated him so badly, insulting and degrading him at every opportunity...and yet he risked everything to save me! After that I...I grew to see him differently." She paused and locked eyes with her adviser. "Menka...I fell in love with him! Thoughts of being with him haunt me each passing day! I-I can't stop thinking about him even though we cannot be together!" With that, she broke into tears. "Oh, Menka, what am I to do?"

Menka was both shocked and appalled at the same time. Her princess, a powerful being of shadows, had fallen in love with a being of light? It was unheard of! The idea was preposterous! Menka decided right then and there that the stress of the attack by Zant coupled with her banishment to the realm of light must have proved too much for the princess. She only hoped it wasn't too late to reverse the damage the stress had caused.

Menka stood and walked around behind Midna, placing her hands on the princess' shoulders in a comforting manner. "There, there, my dear. No wonder you've been so depressed! The events of five years ago have been too stressful on your poor mind! Zant's magic must have affected your judgment to make you think that you are in love with this...this 'Link' fellow. Let Menka make it all better. We'll get the council to find a way to rid your mind of these painful memories. Then you can forget any of this ever happened."

Midna looked up at her friend, shocked at what she heard. Her best friend actually thought she was crazy! Granted, under the circumstances her ramblings did sound unusual, but she believed that her friend of all people would understand. She turned away, shunning her friend's pleas to help and wishing she had never spoken on the matter.

"Menka, you don't understand! I DO love Link! Zant's curse had nothing to do with it! I don't WANT to forget!" the distraught Twili practically screamed.

Menka backed away. "Princess, what are you saying? You can't be serious! He is a being of light! Have you forgotten that his ancestors had us banished to this bleak realm? You can't possibly have feelings for one of...them!"

Midna sighed again. She stood and walked away, stopping to stand near the large windows on the far side of the room. "I know it seems impossible, but it's true. I can't even explain why I feel the way I do, but I can't help it. Link is the only man to risk his life for me. I-I would do anything to have him by my side once more." She looked down sadly, tears falling freely now. "If only I wasn't the Twilight Princess. Then maybe...I could have stayed with him."

Menka was horrified. "Y-you mean to say that you would honestly abandon you people just to be with this...creature?"

Midna spun around quickly. Her eyes flashed dangerously with rage. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF HIM IN THAT MANNER! IF IT WEREN'T FOR LINK, YOU WOULD ALL STILL BE MINDLESS SERVANTS OF ZANT! HE IS NOT JUST SOME MONSTER FROM ANOTHER REALM!" She turned away once more, briefly subduing herself. "I thought that of all people you would surely understand my feelings...but I guess I was wrong. I should never have spoken of this to you. Leave me, Menka...and say nothing of this to anyone else."

"B-but princess..."

"I SAID LEAVE ME!"

Midna remained motionless as the older Twili quickly fled the room. The instant the door closed, she dropped to the floor sobbing. Her anger was quickly replaced by her grief. Why did this always have to happen to her? The past five years without Link had been torture enough. But to be treated like a lunatic by her best friend...it was too much. "Oh, Link!" she sobbed. "What have I done?"

* * *

Menka listened to Midna's weeping outside the door. She shook her head sadly. _The poor dear. She has lost all sense of herself. I'll have to do something._

She walked down the halls toward her own personal chambers, debating her newfound knowledge. There was no doubt in her mind...the Twilight Princess had utterly gone insane. She never imagined that the Light Realm would be so stressful for her princess. She had thought Midna was stronger than that. The strange power Zant obtained must have been the cause. There could be no other explanation. Falling in love with someone from _their _realm...impossible.

Menka reached her room and found her mate, Tel'vas, waiting for her. He was about the same height as Menka, only his skin was a darker shade of gray and he had markings on his face as well. His long orange hair was almost always tied back in a ponytail, and his dark robes where similar to his mate's.

He sensed her distress the moment she entered the room. "What troubles you, my love? What did Princess Midna want?"

Menka sighed and proceeded to tell him everything that happened...despite Midna's warning not to tell anyone. Tel'vas listened, just as stunned as his wife. "It's unthinkable that such a fate would befall our beloved princess! She has spent these past five years brooding over some light being she's convinced she's in love with! We simply have to do something!"

"There now, calm down," Tel'vas soothed her. He embraced his wife in a loving manner. "I'm equally upset over the news, but we mustn't let that stop us from action. We must do all that we can to rid the princess off these false delusions. It is the only way to return to our old ways."

Menka finally regained her composer and moved away from her mate's embrace. "I know, Tel. I just can't help but feel upset. Midna had such promise. I simply must find a way help rid her of these painful delusions."

"I'll do whatever I can to help, love. Just let me know."

Menka thought a bit more, then gave a short nod. "Tel'vas, I need you to arrange for a private meeting of the royal counsel...tonight if at all possible. We will need their input on the best course of action. Just make absolutely certain that Midna knows nothing of the meeting. If she finds out about it too early, she may have us severely punished."

"As you wish. I shall arrange it immediately," Tel'vas replied. He slipped quietly out of the room.

Menka moved to sit on her bed, still feeling upset at her friend's state. _I hope I can help her through this, _the Twili woman thought. She hated having to go behind Midna's back like this, but she saw no other option. The counsel would know what to do. They just had to act swiftly.


	3. Unexpected Reunion

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Sorry, I don't own the rights, but I do own the games. I decided to take this story in a slightly different direction than originally planned (as far as the villains go anyway). I hope you like where this goes. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion**

"Link! Hey, Link, aren't you up yet? It's morning all ready!"

Link slowly began stir, grumbling about being roused from sleep so early. He really needed to talk to Talo about privacy. The children had a habit of sometimes coming to his house early in the morning and waking him up to come play or demonstrate sword fighting. He was usually happy to see the children—once he got over his anger at being woken up—but today he wasn't in the mood for their antics. They would just have to go play by themselves today.

Link sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He heard the children call to him again. He stood up and walked to the loft's small window. Looking out he saw Malo, Talo, and Beth all waving up at him. He sighed. "Not today, kids. I'm tired."

"Awww, come on, Link!" Talo begged. "You haven't played with us in long time. Come on!"

"I said I'm tired Talo. Today's my day off, and I was planning on going off by myself to relax. We'll play again next time."

Link turned from the window, ignoring the disappointed pleas of the children, and climbed down to the main floor of his house. He soon changed into his green tunic and hat. He commonly wore it whenever he was planning on leaving the village. It offered him more protection than his normal Ordon clothing, and you never knew when you would run into enemies when you were traveling. He strapped on the belt containing his weapons and wallet, then slung his sword and shield over his back. After defeating Ganondorf, Link had returned the Master Sword to its pedestal. Instead, he used the Ordon sword made by Rusl, Ordon's best blacksmith. After pulling on his boots and double-checking his equipment, Link left his house.

Seeing that the children had finally left, Link sighed. He hated to disappoint them like that, but he just wasn't feeling like himself lately. He needed some time alone to deal with his emotions...some time to forget the heartaches of the past. He climbed down the ladder, pausing at the bottom. _Maybe today,_ he thought. _Maybe today...I can finally forget about...her._

A loud whinny brought Link from his thoughts. He turned and smiled to see Ilia and Colin coming toward him with Epona. "Hey, Link...are you fixin' to go somewhere?" Colin asked as they reached him.

Link nodded briefly. "Yeah. I thought I might go visit Renado and the Gorons in Kakariko Village. A dip in the hot springs there might be just what I need to feel like my old self again."

Ilia smiled at him. "Well Epona's all clean and ready to go. You just be careful and have a good time, ok?"

"Sure. Thanks a lot, Ilia."

"I hope you feel better soon, Link," Colin said as Link mounted Epona. "Dad's been teaching me some about sword fighting...but I was wanting you to teach me some of the moves you learned too. Can you...teach me sometime?"

Link smiled down at the young boy. "I'd be happy to teach you, Colin. Just as soon as I get back, I'll talk to your dad about it."

"Great! Thanks, Link!"

Link waved at his two friends and rode off into Faron Woods. When he returned, perhaps he would finally be able to resume his normal life. Normal...the way things were before Zant ever came...before he became a hero...before he fell in love with a princess. Could he ever truly be normal again?

* * *

Midna walked silently down the hall leading to the throne room. She had gotten very little rest that night—partly because of her depression regarding Link and partly because of the new problem with Menka. The Twilight Princess felt almost ill about their meeting the previous day. She had expected more sympathy and understanding from her friend and mentor, but perhaps her hopes had been too high. She knew how her people felt about those from the Realm of Light. The resent and distrust they held was understandable under the circumstances. She had been wrong to tell Menka of her love for Link...yet another mistake she had made. She only hoped the consequences wouldn't as terrible as the ones she had made in the past. 

Midna soon entered the throne room. She looked around and found it to be apparently deserted. She yawned slightly as she crossed the floor to her throne. She sat down and rubbed her eyes. _I really need to find a way to relieve the ache I feel inside. I could really use the sleep_.

"Good morning, princess."

The voice startled Midna. She looked up and frowned slightly to see Menka standing there. She never heard the Twili woman enter, but then again, she hadn't been paying as much attention to her surroundings.

"Another restless night I see," Menka said. Midna could swear she detected a slight sadistic tone in the Twili's voice.

The princess glared at her. "What do you want, Menka? You have a lot nerve showing yourself to me today...after your words to me yesterday. I have nothing more to say to you."

Tel'vas appeared suddenly, moving to stand beside his wife. "It's a shame you feel that way. I'm afraid that _we_ have much to say to _you_, Twilight Princess. We have grown terribly concerned about your demeanor since your return—particularly during the past few weeks. We have come to offer a solution to your problem."

Midna felt her anger rise within her. It was perfectly clear from Tel'vas' greeting that Menka had told him of their conversation. "What need have I of your 'solutions', Tel'vas? I am perfectly capable of dealing with my own difficulties. Or do the two of you mean to betray me?"

"Tis no betrayal, my queen," came another voice. Midna was surprised to see the remaining members of the Royal Counsel enter the throne room—followed by several of the castle guards. "We only want what is best for you and your kingdom."

The princess rose to her feet, furious with both herself and her subjects. "What is the meaning of this? What does my well-being have to do with any of this?! Menka, explain yourself!"

Menka bowed shortly before speaking. "Forgiven me, my princess, but I saw no other solution. Your mind has become tainted and confused by the Realm of Light. The Royal Counsel has decided to take it upon ourselves to help you. Do not refuse our efforts, Midna. We shall soon drive those troubling thoughts from your poor mind. We will purify your spirit with the shadow magic of our ancestors. Then you can finally be free of the delusions that have plagued you these past five years."

Midna stepped back in horror. They intended to erase her memories of the Realm of Light...including her memories of Link. She could not believe that her own people would turn on her in this way. As painful as the memories were, they were also wonderfully sweet and dear to her. She could never allow them to take that away from her. She'd be damned if she did.

"Traitors...all of you!" she shouted. "You would dare to stand against you leader like this? I will NOT allow you to rob me of the memories of my beloved!"

"Please be reasonable, princess!" Tel'vas spoke in a loud enough voice to be heard above her screaming. "You do not truly love this being of the light. You were weakened by the strange magic Zant wielded, allowing you to succumb to this man's desires. This is the only way! Please do no make us to resort to force to subdue you."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Midna screamed at them. The guards advanced upon her slowly, causing her to back away in fear. It was unthinkable! They were actually convinced that she was insane! They would not listen to her now. She had to get away. She looked about frantically, but there were no exits. She backed against the far wall as her own guards surrounded her. She had to act fast. If she didn't, she would lose all the sweet memories she had of Link, Zelda, and all the others she had helped save. She just couldn't forget.

Menka stepped up close behind the guards with Tel'vas following closely behind her. "Don't try to fight it, Midna. We are trying to help you. Please just come quietly and we will..."

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Midna shrieked. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME!" In her desperation, Midna summoned the power of the fused shadows to force everyone away from her. The guards were sent sprawling across the floor in every direction. Menka, Tel'vas, and the Royal Counsel were knocked off their feet.

"Quickly! Seize her!" Tel'vas shouted as the guards quickly regained their footing.

Midna was panicking. She had to escape, but where could she go? The only door was blocked, and she couldn't exactly jump out a window. As the guards raced toward her, Midna concentrated her powers once more. A bright flash of light appeared, temporarily blinding everyone in the room. Midna took advantage of the distraction to focus on teleporting herself away from the castle. She focused on the one place where she knew she would be safe...

When the flash disappeared, the guards prepared to charge forward again. Everyone stared in disbelief at the spot where their princess once stood. Midna was gone.

"She has fled! Quickly! We must find her before it is too late!"

The guards all left the room to search the castle grounds as the Royal Counsel debated among themselves what to do next. Menka shook her head sadly. She never thought it would come to this. Tel'vas tried his best to comfort her.

"Oh, Tel, how could I forget about her new powers? I should have known after her reaction yesterday that it wouldn't be so easy. Now she has gone, and we do not know where."

"There, there, fret not, my love," Tel'vas comforted. "We shall find her again. You'll see. She couldn't have gotten too far away. There is nowhere to hide in the Twilight Realm. One of the subjects will find her, and then we can help her."

Menka was suddenly hit with an idea. It was a long shot, but what if...what if she was right? "Tel...you don't think...that she returned to the Realm of Light...do you?"

"With the Mirror of Twilight shattered? It's not very likely."

"But it's still possible," Menka insisted. "Midna had managed to survive in the Realm of Light...something no other creature of Twilight could possibly do. And after her reluctance to leave it behind...she may have been desperate enough to return there! She may even try to seek out the man she claims saved her life to protect herself!"

Tel'vas thought over her words and nodded slowly in agreement. "You may be right, Menka. At dusk's first light, I shall send out scouts to search in the shadows of the Realm of Light. If Midna has truly fled there, we may still have a chance to save her."

* * *

Moments later in Kakariko Gorge, a portal mysteriously opened...raining black fragments down. These fragments soon reformed into their regular shape, and the figure collapsed to the ground. Midna sat there, shaking and out of breath. She looked up at her surroundings and smiled. 

"I-I made it back," she whispered breathlessly. "I...have to find...Link."

She could see the path leading to Kakariko Village just ahead of her. She remembered the visits she had made here with Link. There was a shaman there, and creatures called 'Gorons'. Maybe they could help her find her beloved. Midna stood slowly to her feet and began to walk towards the village. Her knees were shaking, and she found it difficult to walk straight. She ignored them as side effects of teleportation. Fortunately, it didn't take her long to reach Kakariko. She finally collapsed beside of Eldin's Spring, too exhausted to go on.

"Are you all right, dear?"

Midna looked up to see Renado, the village shaman, approaching her. His daughter, Luda, followed cautiously behind. Midna knew her appearance must have been an odd sight to them, but they still appeared kind. "Please," she began, still panting. "I—I must find...Link. Can you...help me?"

"So you're a friend of young Link, the hero of Hyrule?" Renado asked. Midna nodded slowly. The old shaman smiled. "In that case, we would be more than happy to help you. Besides, you look exhausted. Have you traveled very far?"

Midna wasn't sure how to answer him. How do you explain that you warped from another dimension? An idea struck her. "I...I came from...the desert."

Renado was surprised by her answer. "My, you _have_ come a long way then...and without even a horse. No wonder you are so tired. Please, come rest in my house. It's right by the spring. We'll see about getting in contact with Link as soon as possible."

Midna smiled. "Thank you," she said. The shaman helped her to stand and carefully guided her into the house. Midna could finally relax. She was safe...and about to be reunited with her lover. No more running away. She had done far too much of that all ready.

* * *

Link emerged from Faron Woods and turned Epona toward Kakariko Village. He looked around Hyrule field and inhaled deeply. It was a beautiful day. He could hear the birds chirping pleasantly above him, and a gentle breeze blew across his face. Yes, it was starting out to be a wonderful day. Link was glad he had decided to take this trip instead of moping around back home. He was looking forward to seeing everyone in Kakariko and taking a dip in the hot springs. Yes, his life was definitely starting to improve, and it would only get better. 

It wasn't long before Link arrived at Kakariko. The Gorons nearest to the entrance called out a friendly greeting. He smiled and waved back as he stopped Epona by Eldin's Spring. He dismounted just as Renado came out of his house.

"Link. What a pleasant surprise this is," he greeted warmly.

"It's good to see you, Renado," Link answered. "I've had a lot on my mind lately, so I thought I would come check on everyone here. How is everything?"

"The village is doing fine," Renado answered. "But you picked a perfect time to visit. There is someone here who is looking for you. I was about to send for you before you arrived."

"Someone looking for me?" Link asked, puzzled. "Who is it?"

"She would not tell me her name or why she was here, but she asked to see you specifically. She wandered into the village and collapsed by the spring. She is resting in my house now." Renado became thoughtful. "I must admit...I've never seen anyone like her before. She appears to be nether Hylian nor human. She has dark skin and red eyes...the likes of which I've never seen. She claimed that she came from the desert, but it seems impossible for her to travel so far alone."

Link's eyes widened at the shaman's description. _It...it can't be, can it? After all these years...could it really be her?_ Link composed himself and gave a small nod. "Take me to her."

Link followed the shaman into his house. Luda came over to them and bowed politely to Link. "It is good to see you, Link. The strange visitor has been anxious to meet with you."

Link nodded to her and looked up. His eyes quickly made out the form of a woman across the dim room. He walked closer to get a better look and froze solid when he did. Total and absolute shock overcame all his senses, rendering him speechless. He stared in disbelief at the figured seated quietly before him, eyes closed. Of all the people it could have been...he never expected this.

"M—Midna?!" he said, finally regaining his voice.

The woman looked up at her name and let out a small gasp. "Link? Is that really you?"

The Twili quickly rose to her feet and tried to approach him, forgetting her fatigue. Link quickly stepped forward and caught her in his arms before she fell once more. He helped her to sit down on the bench before he joined her, never releasing his grip on her.

"Midna...what are you doing here? It's been five years since we last met," he said quietly so that only she would hear.

"Oh, Link," Midna sobbed into his chest, gripping his tunic tightly. "I thought I would never see you again."

Renado immediately sensed the close bond between them. Link's feelings for the strange woman showed clearly in his eyes. The shaman quietly motioned for Luda to follow him, and the two of them left the house to give the lovers some time alone. Link heard the door close and silently thanked his friend for understanding. He tightened his grip around Midna, afraid to let go...afraid that she would disappear again if he did. He closed his eyes and breathed in her sent deeply. It was just as he remembered it. Nothing about her had changed in the years they were apart.

"Midna," Link said. "How in the world did you get here? I—I thought you shattered the Mirror of Twilight."

"I did," Midna answered quietly. "I used the power of the fused shadows to come her. I had no choice."

Midna calmly explained everything that had happened the past two days. Link listened quietly, secretly angry at how she had been treated by her own people. While he could understand their mistrust of him, it didn't excuse their behavior. None of that mattered much at the moment. Midna was back in the Realm of Light...back with him. He would never let go of her again.

"Don't worry, Midna," Link reassured her. "You're safe now. With the Mirror of Twilight shattered, they have no way of following you here. I won't allow anyone or anything to take you from me again. I swear it."

Midna lifted her eyes to meet his. She smiled gratefully. "Oh, Link...I never want to go back again. They can find another ruler. As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters. I love you."

Link kissed her tenderly. "I love you too, Midna. I've been so miserable without you by my side. Come back to Ordon with me tomorrow. I can properly introduce you to the villagers this time. I'm sure the mayor will allow you to stay in the village after we explain everything. But now, rest, my love. You look exhausted."

The Twili yawned softly in response. She laid her head on Link's shoulder and slipped into a peaceful sleep...the first she'd had in weeks. Link carefully scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside. He knew there were spare beds at the inn. They would surely allow him to borrow one.

Renado met him outside. "She is still tired from her trip, I see."

Link nodded. "Is there a bed that she can rest on? I'm sure she'll be fine once she wakes up."

"Of course. There are plenty of beds in the inn. Follow me."

Link followed the shaman to the inn's second floor and into one of the empty rooms. He walked over to one of the beds and gently laid Midna on it. He carefully removed her arms from around his neck, trying not to wake her. The Twili woman sighed and rolled onto her side, still resting quietly. Link slowly stood looking down at her. He brought a blanket up to cover her, silently praying that she was just tired and nothing more.

"You need not worry about her, Link," Renado said from the doorway. "She showed no sign of injuries. I'm sure she will be fine after some rest." Link nodded slowly. He turned and walked over to the doorway. "Tell me something...how long have you two known each other?"

Link sighed. "Her name is Midna. I met her exactly five years ago today. She...she helped me to defeat the evil creatures that had attacked Hyrule. She is...from another realm. And now...now her own people have turned against her. Midna has special powers, and she used them to come here." He lowered his head sadly. "After she left so many years ago, I never thought I'd see her again."

Renado smiled kindly. "You love this woman, don't you?"

Link nodded quietly.

"I understand. I could tell there was a strong bond between you. Seeing how she sought you out for help, I know she has strong feelings for you as well. Once she's rested, she should be fine."

Link turned back toward the bed. "I—I think I'll stay with her...until she wakes up. It might help her if she can feel my presence beside her."

Renado bowed his head slightly and left. Link walked back over to the bed and sat in a chair beside her. He studied her face carefully. She looked peaceful now. Her breathing was quiet and even. Link managed to smile as a single tear of joy fell down his face. Midna had come back to him. Just as he was at his lowest, his beloved had returned to him...like an angel had come to comfort him. Link could only hope that this time, they would never have to be apart again.

"Nothing will ever take you away from me, my beloved princess," he whispered. He lightly ran his fingers through her long orange hair. "I promise...I will protect you with my life. From now on, we will finally be together."

But danger was closer than he knew...and it wouldn't be long until the unthinkable would occur...

* * *

Hehehe suspense! You gotta love it. --Evil laughter -- Will the Twili find Midna? And what will happen to her and Link? Keep reading, and you'll find out. --Grin-- Don't worry. Next chapter coming soon. 


	4. Shadows and Starllight

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Yeah I know...I keep leaving you hanging on the edge. I like my chapters to end with a slight twist. Just a few teasers to keep you guessing. Heh heh. Enjoy the next chapter. This chapter has more 'spice' to it than the first three. Please read and review.

**Chapter 4: Shadows and Starlight**

Back in the Realm of Twilight, everyone was growing increasingly worried. The castle grounds as well as the surrounding areas had been thoroughly searched for any signs of their beloved princess. Their search turned up nothing...no indications as to where she had gone. Menka was now certain that her previous suspicion was correct. Midna had surely fled to the Realm of Light—though how she got there, no one knew. The Mirror of Twilight was shattered, so they had no way of following her. Even if the mirror was still in tact, there was little they could do. No being of twilight could survive in the realm of light except by hiding within the shadows. Midna was the only exception. How in the world were they supposed to save her now?

Menka heaved a heavy sigh and dropped into a chair. Tel'vas placed his hands on her shoulders. "We're running out of time, Tel," she said sadly. If we don't find Midna soon, we could lose her forever."

"Fret not, my love," Tel'vas assured her. "We will find her and bring her back. It's only a few hours until dusk; then we can send the guards to search the Realm of Light. She isn't completely out of our reach yet."

"But how are we supposed to bring her back once we find her?" the Twili woman asked. "She isn't likely to come back willingly. It seems hopeless."

"We'll find a way after she is found. Once we know exactly where Midna is, we can work on a plan to bring her back. It seems to me that she still has ties with the Realm of Light, and that is why she has been so melancholy. I believe this...this 'Link' person she was talking about has a lot to do with it."

"You may be right, Tel," Menka agreed. "Midna made it clear how much she cared about him. Perhaps this light dweller has placed some sort of spell on her...taking advantage of her weakened state. We must find her quickly. If she has returned to him, then we may have a hard time bringing her back."

Tel'vas nodded, and the two of them left to rest in their chambers. They could do nothing more until dusk fell. As much as they hated it, the search for Midna would have to wait.

* * *

Midna woke up some time late that afternoon. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and was a little surprised to find herself in a bed. Link was nowhere to be found, but Midna knew he wouldn't have gone very far. She stood and headed for the entrance, deciding to go look for him. Midna opened the door leading out of the inn and nearly bumped into her hero.

"Oh...Midna," Link stammered. "You're finally up. I was just checking in with the Gorons for a few minutes. I wanted to be sure everyone was doing all right. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Midna answered. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm just so happy to be back with you again...but I don't think this is over. Menka and the others will come looking for me."

Link humphed. "Let them look all they want. It won't do them any good. Without the mirror, they have no way of reaching you here. Besides..." He paused and gave her a warm smile. "Even if they find a way to this realm...I'm not letting them take you from me."

Midna smiled. "You're too good to me, Link...and after the way I treated you. When are we going back to your village? I look forward to meeting everyone."

"We can leave right now, if you want," he answered her as they walked out together. "Epona's all set to go. I know I said we'd leave tomorrow, but I'm anxious to introduce you to everyone. Besides, the sooner we talk to the mayor about you staying with us, the better. I know Ordon isn't like where you're from...but I'm sure you'll grow to love it."

"As long as I'm with you, Link, I'll be happy."

They found Renado waiting for them by Eldin's Spring. "I see you are feeling better than before," he addressed the Twili. "I believe Link said your name is Midna...is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right," Midna answered. "Thank you for your help earlier. It was most kind of you."

"Think nothing of it," the shaman said. "I was more than happy to help. Are the two of you leaving now?'

"Midna has decided that she wishes to reside in Ordon from now on. We need to speak with the mayor about finding her a place to stay," Link told him.

"I understand. I wish you both a safe trip. Please come visit us again. You are both welcome here anytime."

They thanked the shaman and walked over to where Epona stood not far from the spring. Link helped Midna onto Epona before he climbed on himself. They said goodbye to Renado and the others and started off toward Faron Woods. Midna leaned into Link's back as they rode, her arms around his waist, just savoring his warmth. She never thought she would ever be this close to him again...not after five years of being apart. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. He even smelled the same as he had back then, a sort of woodsy odor that came from a life outdoors around livestock. She was silent as they rode into the woods—just thinking about how good it was to be with him once again.

Link was doing some thinking of his own. He was glad Midna was back with him again, but...where would she live? There were several families with their own houses in Ordon, and he didn't think any of them had spare beds. The only option seemed to be for Midna to simply live with him. While the idea was VERY pleasing to him, he wasn't sure if the mayor and the other residents would approve. They would have to discuss it with Bo when they arrived...which wouldn't be long since the bridge leading into Ordon was just ahead of them.

"We're almost there," Link said, bringing Midna from her thoughts.

The Twili looked up as they were crossing the bridge. "That sure didn't take long. Do you...think the others will...like me? I mean, my appearance is very...different from what they're used to seeing."

"Don't worry," Link assured her. "Once they get to know you, I'm sure they'll love you almost as much as I do. Though I should warn you...the kids might take more of an 'active' interest in your appearance. Just don't let any of their comments bother you, ok?"

"I'll try," Midna said. "I do expect them to be curious about me. It's understandable. It will just take some adjustment for all of us."

* * *

Link slowed Epona to a walk as they reached the glade just past Ordona's Spring. "Well, here we are," he said as they stopped before his house.

"This is your home?" Midna asked.

"Yup. I know it may not look like it, but it's actually quite comfortable."

Midna frowned slightly. "Aren't the other houses...you know...closer to the ground?" she asked, not terribly thrilled with the prospect of climbing to get into Link's home.

Link chuckled. "Hey, don't worry. We'll go talk to the mayor right now about finding you a place to stay. You may end up having to stay with me until we find you a 'more suitable' home...so you might wanna get used to it," he teased.

Just then, Ilia and the other children entered the clearing. "Link! You're back! How were..." Ilia cut off as she noticed Epona's other passenger. "Oh...you brought someone with you."

Link smiled. "Everyone, this is Midna. She and I have been friends for a long time. Midna, this is Ilia, Colin, Malo, Talo, and Beth."

Midna waved shyly. "It's nice to meet you all. Link's been telling me a lot about you."

"Wow, Link you brought a girl with you," Talo said. "Why's she got such weird clothes?"

"Talo!" Beth chimed in. "Don't say rude things like that!" She walked over beside Midna and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry he said that. I think you're very pretty."

Midna blushed a little. "Thank you, Beth. I know my appearance is unusual. It's ok."

"It's nice to meet you, Midna," Colin said. "Have you and Link known each other long?"

"Almost five years," she answered. "Thought it's been almost that long since we've seen each other. I've really missed him." The Twili gave Link a small wink, causing him to blush.

"Midna lives really far away," Link explained. "But she's decided that she wants to live here in Ordon. We were fixing to go see the mayor before you all showed up. Plus I want to introduce her to everyone else."

"That's great news," Ilia spoke. "I hope we can be good friends, Midna. I'll go tell my dad that you're coming."

"Thanks, Ilia. We'll be along shortly," Link called after her as she ran off. Link nudged Epona into a walk and headed toward the village. The children followed closely beside him.

"So are you really gonna stay here in Ordon?" Colin asked.

"Yes, if the mayor says it's all right," Midna answered. "Link told me wonderful things about this place, so I decided I wanted to come live here."

"Where did you used to live, Midna? Talo asked.

She and Link exchanged glances briefly. They weren't sure just how to explain it to the children. Midna decided to use the same story she had told Renado. "I came from very far away...from a land beyond the desert."

"That's a really long way from here," Malo commented. "How did you get here? You don't appear to have a horse since you're riding with Link."

"Well," she struggled to find the right words. "I...I used magic to come here. I managed to make it to Kakariko where Renado the shaman helped me."

The children were amazed. "You know magic?" Beth asked. "That's really cool. Could you show us sometime?"

"Maybe later, Beth," Link answered unexpectedly. "Right now we need to find Midna a place to stay."

"Can't she just stay with you, Link?" Talo asked. "I mean, I don't think anyone else has any room. Plus, there aren't any other houses."

"Well see what the mayor has to say," Link told him. Of course, Link DID want Midna to stay with him, but he didn't want to lose the town's respect. It certainly couldn't leave the village that a woman was living with him. People would begin to talk, and he didn't need that.

They arrived in the village proper very quickly, Link's house being fairly close. Link could see Haunch standing in front of his house talking to Rusl. The two men looked up as the group approached.

"Ah, Link, back so soon?" Rusl asked. "Colin told me that you had gone to Kakariko...and it looks like you've brought a friend with you."

"My name is Midna," the Twili introduced herself. "Link and I have been friends for a long time."

"Midna's gonna live in Ordon now," Talo informed the adults. "She came from the desert, but she wants to live here instead."

"Is that so?" Rusl said. "Well, it is certainly nice to meet you, Midna. My name is Rusl, and this is Haunch. My wife, Uli, is at home with our daughter, Amy. I'll introduce you later. I hope you like it here in Ordon."

"From what I've seen of the place so far, I do," Midna told him. "Link and I just need to see the mayor about finding a place for me to stay."

"Ah yes, well, I'm sure the mayor will be able to help you," Haunch spoke. "I'd offer to let you stay with my family, but I'm afraid we have no room. I'm sure Bo the mayor will come up with something."

Link rode on over the bridge and found Bo and Ilia waiting for them at their house. "I see you've made it back from Kakariko," the mayor addressed them. "Ilia told me that you had brought a friend back with you."

"Yes, mayor," Link replied. He helped Midna off Epona's back before dismounting himself. "This is my good friend Midna. She's come a long way, and she wishes to live here now."

"Really? Is that so? Well, why don't you both come inside for a bit, and we'll talk about this."

* * *

Tel'vas was alone in his study, contemplating options for saving the Twilight Princess. He was beginning to agree with his wife's conclusion that Midna had fled to the Realm of Light. If that was true, then he needed to find a way to bring her back. He thought about what he had said earlier...that there was something in the Realm of Light keeping Midna from returning to her old self. He was certain that Zant's powers had affected her, but there had to be more than that. It had to be that light dweller...Link she had called him...that was keeping her bound to his realm. If that was so, then they needed to do something about Link.

Tel'vas began to search through various books and scrolls. There must be a way to sever the connection between Midna and Link. This Link had surely taken advantage of Midna's weakened state to have some sort of hold on her. Perhaps, he had been using Midna to aid his own selfish plans to save his realm. After seeing her power, he had probably found some way to convince Midna that she loved him in order to maintain control. It was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. The answer was clear: in order to save their beloved Twilight Princess, they had to get rid of Link.

"How am I supposed to destroy the control Link has over Midna when they live in the Realm of Light?" Tel'vas wondered to himself.

There were a limited number of options to choose from. Which one would work best? He continued to scan his books for an answer. While Tel'vas was talented with the shadow magic of his people, that power would have little to no effect in the Realm of Light. There had to be something...anything he could use. Suddenly, he found it. There in the pages of his book, he found the answer. It told how to create a special weapon...a weapon that could be used in the light world for a small amount of time. It was a terrible device that caused anyone harmed by it to suffer incredible pain before they ultimately died. A large grin slowly formed on the Twili's face.

"This should work nicely. Without Link controlling Midna's mind, she should return to her old self and her own world in no time," he muttered to himself.

Tel'vas looked at the time. Only two hours until dusk. Just enough time to prepare. If he began work now, he could have the weapon crafted well before dawn returned. He knew his wife would be pleased. He just had to act swiftly...

* * *

Link and Midna briefly explained the situation to Bo. He listened patiently, intrigued by their story. "So, miss Midna, you were forced to flee from you own people and come here?"

"Yes, sir. I was desperate to find someone who would help me," Midna told him. "Link is one of the few people I trust. That's why I asked for him when I made it to Kakariko. Fortunately for me, Link happened to visit shortly after I arrived." She lowered her head sadly. "I—I just don't feel safe anymore...except when I'm with Link. I actually helped Link some when he was fighting to save Hyrule. I'm...I'm tired of running and not feeling safe. That's why...I wish to stay here."

"I see," Bo said thoughtfully. He smiled kindly. "Well, don't you worry, Midna. You're more than welcome to stay in Ordon as long as you like. The only thing we gotta figure out now is where you're gonna stay. Afraid we don't have any spare houses...and building one would take a while. If only there was someone you could stay with until we could build you a place."

"Do you think she could stay with us, father?" Ilia asked.

Bo sighed. "I would gladly offer, but I'm afraid we don't have any extra beds. Everyone else has families 'cept Fado...and that won't work."

"Actually," Link interrupted cautiously, "I was thinking that maybe...Midna could stay with me...at least until she got her own place."

Bo was a little surprised by the statement. "I don't know, Link. True you're probably the only one here with enough room for a guest, but...I don't know, some people might not take too kindly to the idea of a young man like you sharing a house with a beautiful young woman. Course, I don't see too many other options."

"You don't have to worry about us, mayor," Midna assured him. "Link and I have been friends for a long time. You can trust us. Besides, I'm still worried that my people may come looking for me. I'd feel better having Link close by to protect me."

"Well," Bo hesitated. "I suppose you have a point...and there doesn't seem to be another choice. All right then. Midna can stay with Link until we can get another house built."

Link and Midna were both thrilled and relieved at the mayor's decision. "Thank you for your kindness, Mayor. And don't you worry about us. Link and I will be just fine."

"It's no problem at all, Midna. Any friend of Link's is always welcome here." Bo stood and walked them to the door. "It's getting pretty late, so I'm sure you two will be wanting to get settled in for the night. Just let me know if you need anything."

They thanked the mayor again and left to go back to Link's house. Rusl and his wife, Uli, where waiting for them. "So, you're Link's new friend," Uli greeted. "Rusl was telling me about you. It's nice to meet you."

Midna bowed slightly. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Midna."

"We'll have to get together and talk sometime," Uli said. "It's getting late though, so I'm sure you two will be wanting to get some rest. Do you have a place to stay, Midna?"

"She's gonna stay with me for a while," Link said. "The mayor said he would see about having her a house built. But that may be a while."

"Well, if they mayor says it's all right, then we'll have to agree with him," Rusl said. "We'd offer you a place to stay if we had the room."

"You're too kind," Midna replied. "I think we'd all better head home for tonight. I'll be sure to come over to talk sometime soon."

Everyone said goodnight and Link and Midna walked back to Link's house, leading Epona. The villagers waved to them as they passed, all returning to their own homes for the night. The couple reached Link's house quickly. Link made Epona comfortable outside as Midna awkwardly climbed the ladder up to the front door.

"I swear, when I get my own place, I am requesting that it be built on ground level," she complained as Link climbed up behind her.

The Hylian laughed as he opened the door for them. "If it'll make you happy, I could see about having a doorway made leading in through the basement instead."

Midna giggled as they walked in together. She looked around and found his house to be surprisingly cozy and clean. It wasn't terribly big, but there was still plenty of room. She saw the ladder leading up to the loft and gave a small grunt of frustration. "Great. Don't tell me your bed is all the way up there."

Link chuckled, removing his sword and shield and setting them aside. "I'm afraid so. Don't worry. I'll fix you a comfortable bed down here so you won't have to climb any more. I have some extra pillows and a blanket around her somewhere."

Link disappeared into the basement while Midna continued to explore the house. There was little in the way of furniture, mostly a table and a couple of chairs. Of course Midna didn't expect Link's house to have the same luxuries as her palace, but a bed near the floor would be nice. Where was she supposed to sleep? Then she noticed a nice sofa against the wall opposite of the loft where Link's bed was. She walked over and sat on the sofa.

_Well, at least it's comfortable,_ Midna thought. _I suppose this will have to do for now._

She looked up at the small window above the loft. She could see that the sun had mostly set, and the stars were beginning to come out. She smiled. Midna just loved the early evenings in the Realm of Light...so beautiful and peaceful. Yes, she would definitely enjoy living here—especially since she would be with Link.

Link emerged from the basement carrying a blanket and a couple of pillows. "Sorry that took so long," he apologized, bringing Midna from her thoughts. "Looks like we'll have to get you settled on the sofa while you're staying with me. I'm sorry I don't have anything better to offer you."

"It's ok, Link," Midna answered as he set the blanket and pillows down. "Your place is nothing like the Palace of Twilight, but I don't expect it to be. I think your house is quite charming in it's own way."

"Thanks, Midna. I'm glad you feel that way."

Link pulled off his gauntlets and walked over to the table where he began to remove his belt. Midna watched him closely, her gaze becoming darker with each moment. Memories of the last moments they had spent together five years earlier came flooding back to her in an instant. Her gaze turned hungry, almost ravenous as Link placed his floppy green hat beside the belt on the table and began to undo the ties on his green tunic. She felt the familiar warmth of desire rising within her.

_Gods, he is sooo sexy, _she thought, blushing.

Link could feel her gaze on him as he finally removed his tunic and set it on the table. He turned to her, and the Twili abruptly turned away, blushing furiously. A sly smile formed on his face as he guessed the thoughts running through her mind. She looked so cute when she was embarrassed. Link walked over and sat beside her on the sofa. He reached down and tugged off his boots, tossing them aside for the moment.

Midna kept her eyes averted, feeling guilty about her actions. How could she be thinking of that now? They had just reunited and all ready dirty thoughts were finding their way into her mind. She felt Link's arm wrap around her, pulling her close. The color in her face deepened as he leaned closer to her, his breath warm on her neck.

"Midna...look at me," he whispered. "You don't have to feel ashamed of yourself...not after everything that's happened between us. Please."

Midna slowly turned to face him and let out a small gasp. She was surprised to see the same heat burning in Link's eyes. He wanted her...just as she wanted him. The princess buried her face in his chest, hiding from his gaze and clutching his tan undershirt tightly. She felt Link tighten his grip on her, pressing her body into his.

"Oh, Link," Midna whispered. "You don't know just how good it feels to be with you again. I've longed for you embrace for so long. I never stopped thinking about you all these years."

"Midna," Link began, "trust me. I know exactly how you feel. Thoughts of you stayed with me in my dreams each night. I can't tell you how many times I was certain that you were still here, lying beside me, only to wake and remember that you were gone. I won't lose you again. I swear, Midna, no one is every going to take you from me again."

Midna finally pulled back to meet his gaze. Their eyes were both dark with desire, but also with love and understanding. "Oh, Link...how could we have been so foolish?"

"We both had people that needed us. It wasn't' the right time then. But now...now it's perfect. Forget what anyone else says...you and I were meant to be together."

Midna tangled her fingers in Link's hair and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him fiercely, a few tears falling down her face. Link returned the kiss with equal passion. He brought one hand up to massage her scalp. Her lips parted, and he plunged his tongue into it's depths. Tongues danced together, each savoring the flavor of the other, before they finally pulled away, breathless.

Link pulled away from her, smiling at the disappointed look on her face. He quickly pulled off his tan shirt and tossed it aside, revealing his bare chest. He watched as Midna gazed at him hungrily, and he felt his own passions rise. He pulled her into his embrace once more, kissing her forehead lightly.

"You want me, don't you?"

Midna was panting slightly. "Yes," she whispered. "I've always wanted you."

She nuzzled his neck, latching onto the skin at its base and suckling it. She heard him grunt quietly in response. She lightly trailed her fingers down his chest and abdomen, causing him to inhale sharply. She fumbled with the ties on his pants while he easily removed her cloak. She grinned as the ties came loose, allowing her hand to slip inside. Warm, male flesh met her touch, and Midna heard Link whimper as she took him in her hand.

Link groaned as he felt Midna stroking him, sending chills of pleasure through his body. He unlatched her blouse and tossed it aside. He cupped her breasts firmly in his hands, smiling as he heard her gasp in delight. He fondled them tenderly, savoring their softness. It was just as he had remembered it. Her hand stilled on his manhood as he continued to massage them. Smiling, he pushed her away slightly so he could lean down to taste them. He latched onto her right nipple, suckling and teasing it with his tongue. He felt Midna release him, her head falling back as she moaned out her pleasure. He carefully laid her down on the sofa, briefly releasing her breast only to switch to the other one. Her body quivered beneath his, and Link knew that neither of them could wait much longer. He slipped one hand beneath her sarong, over her thigh to brush against her folds. She gasped and spread her legs wider, begging for his touch. He parted the outer lips and slipped two fingers deep inside her. He gently pushed against her, finding her wet and ready.

"Link," she moaned.

Link could hear pure begging in Midna's voice, and he willingly complied. He released her breast and pulled back long enough to remove his pants. He tugged off her sarong easily, tossing it aside before settling between her legs. In one swift motion, he plunged into her depths, burying himself to the hilt within her. He tasted Midna's gasp of surprise and pleasure as he captured her mouth, claiming her as his in that instant. He pulled back briefly to look into her eyes, checking to make sure she was all right. He saw no signs of pain or discomfort there—only joy and an endless amount of love. She rocked into him impatiently, and Link began to move. She moaned loudly, and for an instant Link worried that they would be overheard.

"Quietly, my love. I'd prefer that the whole village didn't know what we were doing in here. The mayor might change his mind about us living together."

Midna nodded quickly, biting her lip to hold back a groan. They moved together in perfect rhythm, their bodies sliding against each other, growing faster and faster with each moment. Midna could hardly hold back her moaning, but she tried. Occasionally, though, a whimper or a small moan would escape so that she soon sounded like a whining puppy. She dug her nails into his shoulders, holding onto him for dear life. All the while, Link nuzzled her neck, kissing and licking her, and whispering soothing phrases into her ear. He told her how much he loved her...how much he needed her...how no one would ever come between them. A few tears fell down her face at his words. She never thought words matter so much until this moment...and she knew he meant every one. She allowed herself to be swept away by a sea of passion, trusting Link to take care of her. She had never felt so safe.

If only they knew...the danger lurking nearby...watching their every move.

* * *

Two bright red eyes watched the lovers from above in the loft, appalled by the scene. The Twili guard could hardly believe that such a disgraceful thing could happen to his princess. Seeing her, entwined with that...that light dweller...it was almost sickening. He wanted desperately to interfere...to simply do away with the being that had used the great Twilight Princess in such a selfish manner. His prejudice toward all light dwellers blinded him to the truth of what was happening. The love shared between Midna and Link went unnoticed to the Twili. He saw the male whispering something into Midna's ear and assumed that he was using some sort of spell to further confuse the princess and remain in control of her. He abruptly left the house, having seen more than enough. He now knew the location of the princess as well as the man responsible for her depression. He needed to return to the Palace of Twilight immediately.

* * *

"Are you certain of this?" Menka asked firmly.

"Very certain, ma'am," the guard confirmed. "It was shameful...to see the princess coupled with that...light dweller...it made me feel quite nauseous."

Tel'vas nodded thoughtfully. "Thank you for your report. Now that we know the exact location of our princess, it will be easier to plan her rescue."

The guard bowed respectfully before leaving the room. Menka collapsed in a chair and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, Tel," she wailed. "I never thought anything so horrible could happen to her. It only confirms our deepest fears. How are we supposed to save Midna now that this Link has such a strong hold on her?"

"Fear not, my love. While the guards were out searching for Midna, I managed to find a suitable solution," her mate assured her. He produced a small box from the confines of his cloak. "Inside this box is the answer to all our worries. This will help us to free the princess from this light dweller's hold."

Menka cautiously opened the box and peered inside. Lying on a cushion of silk lay a very sharp dagger. It's blade was jagged and well polished, and it's hilt was darker than ebony. She could sense a strong power pulsing within the weapon. Menka was amazed. Never in all her life had she seen such a weapon.

"This dagger is our answer?" she asked. "How does this solve our dilemma with Midna? No one from our realm can enter the Realm of Light to use it, and even if there was it would surely dissolve once it was exposed to light."

"Not _this _dagger," Tel'vas explained with a grin. "I created this dagger with a special blend of magic. It is able to survive long enough in the light world to inflict some serious damage. From what we know of Midna's condition and the light dweller, I believe I have found a satisfactory way for saving our dear princess."

"How?"

"It's really very simple. If we are to save Midna from Link, then we must severe the control he has over her. And what better way to severe that control..." He paused briefly, then his smile broadened. "...then to remove the source of it?"

The Twili woman's eyes widened slowly as she understood what her mate was implying. "Tel...are you saying that...you're going to use that dagger to kill Link?"

"Sadly I cannot personally use this dagger, but I may have found someone who can. The way I see it, we will need the 'assistance' of one light dweller in order to destroy another. While the idea itself is displeasing, there are no other options. It just so happens that I found a creature of the light unlike those with whom Midna is currently dwelling...and it seems that _this _creature holds a grudge against her captor. I am certain that he would be anxious at the chance to destroy his enemy with such a powerful weapon as this."

"But...consorting with another light dweller...are you certain this is the only solution?"

Tel closed the box and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "If we wish to save Midna and bring her back, this is the best way. The light being I found is 'expendable' at best. He has some fair skills with weapons and the added hatred he feels toward Link will only aid our cause. I plan to leave immediately to launch this plan. The sooner we act the better."

Menka thought about it a little more before she finally agreed. She was willing to do whatever it took to save her friend and princess. Somewhere in the back of her mind, though, there began to form a strange feeling that she was not immediately aware of: it was guilt. Something within her felt bad about taking the life of another creature, but her prejudice against those from the Realm of Light was too strong, so the guilt was suppressed. It remained, nevertheless—slowly brewing under the surface. For now though, Menka was more worried about the fate of her friend. No matter what the cost, she was willing to do it.

* * *

Back in Ordon, Link and Midna slept peacefully together on the sofa. The blanket lay draped over their bare bodies, retaining the warmth shared between them. Midna lay comfortably underneath Link, his head resting on her chest. Both were blissfully unaware of the coming storm...and the tragedy that would occur the next day...

* * *

I know I changed the spelling of Colin's name in this chapter, but I wasn't sure of the proper spelling right away. Whew! Finally finished on the last second of my birthday. A great way to top off a big day. It took me a while to decide how to write this chapter, but I'm quite pleased with it so far. Adjustments may be made in the future as I see fit. What dangers are waiting for our heroes just around the corner? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out. In the meantime, let me know what you think of this one. I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. Tragic Storm

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Things are really starting to heat up for our heroes...and it's about to get even worse for them. Link and Midna thought they were safe but...well...heh heh just keep reading to see what happens. By the way, Link is right handed in this just like he is in the Wii version since that's the version I played. And also, I know some of you think my story is moving too fast, but that's the way it's turning out. I just write what comes to me, and the story sets its own pace. I'll try to slow it down a bit, but I tend to want to get straight to the action. Please feel free to review.

**Chapter 5: Tragic Storm**

It was quite early in the morning in Hyrule. The sun had yet to rise which made traveling there much easier for Tel'vas. He slinked through the shadows of Hyrule Field, searching for the creature he could use to get rid of Link and save Midna. Finally, in the southern part of the fields, not far from the entrance to Faron Woods, he saw it. The small glimmer of a campfire, mostly concealed within a cave in the face of the rocky slopes. The Twili crept closer, remaining hidden within the shadows until he could confirm the presence within the cave. As he neared the entrance, he spied movement in the light from the fire. Whoever it was, he appeared to be alone. Tel'vas reached the mouth of the cave and peered inside. What he saw caused a sly grin to cross his features.

The lone figure sulked at the back of the small cave, furiously chewing on an animal he had managed to kill. The bulbin wasn't terribly large, but he stood taller than many of his kin. He had exceptional skill with weapons of various sorts, unusual for a bulbin. He had earned the respect of his followers and was very successful in raids. But now, he was alone, tossed aside like a worthless animal. It was disgraceful...a great bulbin leader such as himself reduced to hunting small mammals and hiding in a cave. All because of that man...that Hylian clothed in green. He would never forget the crushing defeat he had suffered against that man. His raiding party had all been slaughtered, and he had barely escaped with his life. After that, he was a laughing stock among his own people, forced to flee from them to live this meager existence.

The bulbin, Xidek by name, spat angrily at the fire, causing it to hiss briefly. "Curse that green-wearing Hylian," he muttered. "If I ever had the chance, I'd slit his stomach open. He would suffer a horrible death for the shame he has brought me."

"That can be arranged," a voice spoke from the shadows.

Xidek jumped at the sudden intrusion on his privacy. He stood and drew his short sword (which he preferred over a club) and looked around for the source of the strange voice. "Who's there? You think you come to finish me off? Well, I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Calm yourself, friend," Tel'vas said as he moved into the cave. "I am not here to harm you."

The bulbin stared blankly at the wall for a few moments. A strange shadow with dark red eyes was peering at him from the light of the campfire. "What are you? Why don't you show your true form to me?"

"I would if I was able to," Tel explained. "Unfortunately, I come from another realm and cannot directly enter this world except through shadows."

"Well...what do you want?" Xidek asked impatiently.

"I've heard you bear a rather large grudge against a certain Hylian...one who wears a tunic of green and kills any who threaten his kind. Now what was his name...Link, wasn't it? The so-called 'chosen of the gods'?"

Hearing the name, the bulbin spat again. "That filthy, long-eared scoundrel made a fool out of me! He killed eight of my best men, and wounded me in the fight. I managed to escape only to be cast aside by my own kin. If I knew where the rascal was staying, I'd gut him in his sleep. So what? What does that have to do with you?"

The Twili's smile broadened further. "It's very simple. This Hylian has committed a serious offense against my people. He has stolen our beloved princess and uses his powers to bend her to his will. If it were in our power, we would gladly kill him ourselves to save her. But alas, we cannot lay a finger on him so long as he is in this realm. But you...you could do the job for us. It would be the perfect opportunity for revenge...not just for us, but for you as well."

Xidek raised an eyebrow, suddenly interested in this shadow being's words. "How do you expect me to kill him...and why should I listen for you? My sword fighting is quite good, but this man also has a shield and moves quick on his feet. I don't know if I'd stand much of a chance."

"On your own strength, perhaps not. But I have something that will turn the tide in your favor." Tel'vas produced the box from his pocket and held it out to the bulbin. Surprisingly, the box was not flat or distorted like the Twili holding it. Rather, it looked like a normal box from the Realm of Light. The bulbin cautiously took the box and opened it. He stared in amazement at the dagger within, greatly admiring its craftsmanship.

"So...you're telling me that this dagger will help me get revenge on the Hylian who bested me?"

"Yes it will, and in the most delightful way. Once it pierces his flesh, he will experience pain unlike any he has ever felt before. Its powers will slowly spread throughout his body, until he ultimately perishes."

The bulbin grinned wickedly. "With this blade, I can finally put an end to that blasted elf. My reputation will be restored...and I can hold my head high once again." He looked up at the red eyes once more. "Tell me, where will I find him? I'll go at once and finish him."

"Let's not be so hasty, friend," Tel'vas cautioned. "It would be unwise to rush into battle so quickly. You should wait until sunrise when he is fully awake and able to feel the full pain of the blade. But I must caution you...do not let that blade be exposed to sunlight until the instant you plan to strike. Otherwise, it will dissolve and _you_ will be finished instead."

Xidek frowned. "So...you mean I actually gotta fight him? I'd prefer to kill him as he slept."

"I understand your feelings, but trust me, this is much better. That blade holds special powers that will be passed on to you while you carry it. You will have greater mobility and a more equal chance of defeating your foe. Seeing the look of pain on your foe's face will be greatly rewarding after what he has done to you. Besides, if you slay him in a glorious battle...then you will gain all the more respect from your kin."

Xidek thought a minute and agreed with the Twili's reasoning. He placed the dagger within a small pouch on his side where it would be within easy reach but still safe from the sun. "OK, then. Suppose there's no sense arguing with a point like that. Where can I find him?"

"He is closer than you realized. He lives within the small town just past the woods nearby. I'm sure you will find some way to bring him out of hiding."

The bulbin let out a deep, throaty laugh. "Yes, yes...finally...I shall have my revenge."

Tel'vas slipped out of the cave looking quite satisfied with himself. He made his way quickly back to the Realm of Twilight just as the sun was preparing to rise. The bulbin was less than pleasant company, but his hatred for Link combined with the dagger Tel had made...the creature just might finish the job.

"Soon...very soon," he muttered. "Then we'll have our princess back."

* * *

Link woke up slowly this morning. His mind was still reliving the events of the night before. He smiled absently and opened his eyes. He found himself still lying on top of Midna, a thick blanket covering their bare bodies. He loved waking up like this. He sat up a little and looked down at her sleeping form beneath him. The Twilight Princess still slept peacefully, a lovely smile on her beautiful face. Link leaned down and kissed her gently, then began rubbing her breasts softly. He felt her stir slightly, letting out a small sigh of pleasure. He chuckled and kissed her again, coaxing her to wake. He massaged her lips with his, tracing them with the tip of his tongue. After a few moments, he felt her returning the kiss. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck, keeping them against each other.

When the kiss finally ended, Link pulled back to find Midna awake, smiling up at him sweetly. "Morning, beautiful," he said softly. "I hope you slept well."

Midna stretched and gave a small yawn. "I slept very well, Link. The best sleep I've had in years. But, why are we up so early?"

Link climbed off her and walked over to his discarded clothes on the floor. "I'm supposed to help out some at the ranch today. Besides, I was hoping to show you the place."

Midna sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She watched as Link quickly dressed himself, then turned her attention to her own clothing. "What's so special about a bunch of smelly goats? I would have preferred to sleep in today."

"Honestly, so would I," Link said laughing. "But Fado's counting on me to help him out today. It's my job to watch the goats during the day. Yesterday was my first day off this week. I thought you might be interested in seeing what I used to do for a living before we met."

Midna, who was now fully dressed, sighed. "I suppose so. I'm just not used to being here without my servants around. I guess it will just take some time." She looked down at her clothing. "And it may be best if I found a new set of clothes to wear. I don't think my current outfit is very practical here."

Link nodded as he strapped on his belt. "Maybe you can talk to Uli or one of the other women about that. I'm sure they could set you up with something. I know you won't want to stay bored at the ranch all day, so you could go talk to Uli about it after I show you the place."

"That's not a bad idea, Link," Midna agreed. She watched as Link got his sword and shield, puzzled. "Why are you bringing those with you? Is goat watching really that dangerous?"

Link chuckled. "Looks like five years hasn't changed your sense of humor one bit." He became serious as he turned to face her. "Actually though, I'm still worried about your safety. There's still a chance that the other Twili could come looking for you. I'd like to be ready to fight if I have to."

Midna gave a slight nod. "I suppose you're right. Menka is pretty determined to help me. She is...was...my best friend. If she believes that I'm delusional, then she won't stop until she's 'saved' me. And her husband, Tel'vas, is just as stubborn. Not only that, but Tel'vas is highly skilled with our tribe's shadow magic. I just hope that we're truly safe here."

Link smirked confidently and moved to stand beside her. "It doesn't matter how skilled he is in magic," the Hylian said as he embraced the Twili woman. "Without the Mirror of Twilight, they cannot hope to follow you here. You have nothing to worry about."

"I don't know," Midna said quietly, looking away. "If I managed to get here..."

"That doesn't matter," Link interrupted. "You have the power of the Fused Shadows to help you. You were purified by Lanayru's light, allowing you to survive in this realm. None of the other Twili can enter this world...especially with the mirror broken. Besides, I'm here to protect you no matter what."

That seemed to calm Midna down somewhat, and she finally began to relax. Still, she couldn't help feeling uneasy. She just didn't know what would happen...if she was truly free from her people. After having to flee from Zant and live on the run...she was more on edge than she use to be. Plus knowing how Menka tried to have her memories erased...Midna just couldn't stop worrying.

Link and Midna left the house and climbed down the ladder. After quickly saddling Epona, the two of them rode into town toward the Ordon Ranch. Many of the villagers were all ready awake and were busy with morning chores. They waved to the pair as they rode past, offering warm smiles and friendly greetings to the newest addition to their village. It didn't take long for Link and Midna to reach the ranch. They found Fado waiting for them.

"Hey, Link!" he greeted as they reached him. "I see you brought your new friend with you."

Link nodded and dismounted. "Midna and I have actually been friends for five years, but she's never had the chance to see the village or the ranch. I thought I'd show her what we do around here."

"I see. Well, glad to meet you, Miss Midna. Hope you like it here in Ordon."

"Thank you, Fado. That's very kind of you," Midna said.

The three of them walked inside the gate, closing it behind them. Link let Epona free to graze before heading for the barn. Midna waited by the gate with Fado, just enjoying the scenery. The scent of hay and grass drifted over her senses—not terribly pleasant to her sensitive nose, but it wasn't completely repulsive either. It was quieter out her too...no servants wandering about noisily completing their tasks. The Twilight Princess could feel a certain peace begin to wash over her.

"So...Miss Midna...know much about livestock?" Fado asked, breaking the silence.

Midna brought herself from her daydreams and turned her head toward him slightly. "No, I'm afraid I don't know a thing about animals. I—I come from a totally different background than all of you. I'm still trying to get used to living in the countryside like this."

"Ahh, so you're from the city, huh?"

"You might say that," Midna answered. "My place is completely different than yours. But I like it out here. Much quieter and more relaxed. It's a nice change for me."

"Change can be a good thing," Fado agreed. "I'm sure you'll take to livin' in the country real quick. Ordon's a great little town to grow up in."

_It must be for Link to have become the man he is,_ Midna thought to herself.

The sound of goats bleating drew her attention as the animals came sauntering out of the barn. She heard Link whoop a couple of times, causing the goats to run out a bit faster. Midna couldn't stop from smirking at the sight. Once the last one was out, the entire herd scattered to graze. Link came sauntering out of the barn and walked over to his friends.

"You really have a way with animals, don't you, Link?" Midna asked.

He shrugged. "Call it a gift if you will. The animals and I have an understanding, I guess. I've been like that ever since I was young."

_That might explain your own animal instincts,_ Midna thought to herself, suppressing the urge to smirk. "Well, I guess you two will be pretty busy, so I'll just go explore the village some on my own."

"Just don't wander too far away," Link cautioned. "If you need anything, just call for me."

Midna nodded and waved goodbye to the two men. She turned and walked back down the path toward Ordon. As she approached the nearest houses, the Twili spotted Uli outside washing clothes in the stream that ran through the village. Her little girl Amy was happily playing nearby. The girl was almost the exact duplicate of her mother, right down to her blond hair, which hung loosely around her shoulders. She stopped as she saw Midna approaching.

"Look, mama, look!" Amy said. "The new girl is here."

Uli looked up and smiled at the Twili. "Good morning, Midna. It's good to see you so bright and early."

Midna returned her smile. "Good morning to you too, Uli. Link was just showing me the ranch where he works. But I didn't want to stay there all day bored. And besides, I don't think I'm properly dressed for farm work."

Uli stood and collected her basket of freshly washed laundry. "You're a long way from home, aren't you? You certainly don't seem to be used to living in the country." She turned back toward her house. "Why don't you come up to the house for a while? We can talk some more and maybe you could give me a hand hanging this laundry up to dry."

Midna nodded. "That sounds nice. I'm afraid I'm not too used to doing laundry...I had servants who did it for me. But that life is behind me now. Just let me know what to do."

Uli giggled. "Don't worry, there's nothing to it. I'm sure you'll do just fine. Then maybe we can see about getting you some new clothes to wear."

The two women walked along the stream to the house with Amy following close behind them. Midna took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. Yes, things were going to be different, and she would probably be expected to help out around the village. But she didn't mind. It was a nice change. Here, the people didn't judge her by her appearance. The villagers of Ordon were kind and truthful. The former princess felt herself slowly becoming more at ease with her new surrounds. It would still be a while before she fully adjusted to living in the Light Realm, but everything was going well so far.

* * *

Coro poked at the fire underneath the boiling pot of soup. Business had been a little slow for him lately. No one seemed very interested in buying any lantern oil...except for his only regular customer. He enjoyed the periodic visits he got from Link as the hero passed through on another adventure. Link would often buy more oil from him on his way to the city. Still, the merchant couldn't help but wish he had more customers.

"Sure would be nice to see some new faces once in a while," Coro said to himself. "Hardly anyone visits Faron Woods anymore."

At that moment, the merchant heard grass rustle nearby. He turned toward the sound lazily, trying to get a glance of its source. "What's that? A visitor?" he wondered. He could make out a lean figure approaching slowly, but it was hard to distinguish any details since it was covered in shadows. The little man began to feel uneasy as the stranger drew nearer. Whoever it was appeared to be rather sluggish and clumsy in movement. The lone figure stopped while he was still a few feet away, still hidden by the shade of the trees.

"Tell me...where can I find Link? The Hylian who protects this land?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Oh, you're here to see Link, the Chosen Hero?" Coro asked. "Well, you're not too far off. He lives in Ordon Village nearby. Just follow the road south and across the bridge and you'll be there in no time."

Coro was startled as the figure offered a large toothy grin at the information. "Thanks for the tip, foolish human," the gruff voice stated. "You have just aided my plans to eliminate that do-gooder once and for all."

With that, Xidek stepped from the shadows, sword in hand and advanced toward the merchant. Seeing what kind of creature he had just been speaking with, the now panic-stricken man leapt from his seat and raced into his house, baring the door behind him. Coro cowered in the corner of his home, trembling uncontrollably with fear. He heard the bulbin's heavy footsteps passing his door, heading in the direction of Ordon.

"O-oh gods," he whispered shakily. "Wh-what have I done?"

* * *

"I don't know how to repay your kindness, Uli," Midna said as the two women left the house.

"Think nothing of it, Midna. I'm more than happy to help," Uli replied. "I'll let you know when the outfit is done. Perhaps sometime, I can teach you how to sew so you can make something yourself."

The Twili nodded. "That would be nice. I just hope I can be of use around here. Everything is still so new to me."

Uli placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I know you'll be just fine. It will just take some time."

As the two women parted ways, Midna looked up to see Ilia coming toward her. "Hi, Midna. How do you like Ordon so far?" the girl asked.

"It's a very nice little village," Midna replied. "It's starting to feel more like home already."

"That's great! I'm so glad to hear that," the girl replied excitedly. "You know...we didn't have the chance to really talk yesterday. If you like, I can show you more of the village. Then we can visit my favorite place and talk."

Midna smiled down at her. "I would appreciate that...ummm...I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, of course. I should introduce myself." She bowed slightly. "My name is Ilia. My father is the mayor of Ordon. You spoke to him last night."

"Ah yes, that's right. I remember now. Well, Ilia, I would be happy to talk with you. Shall we go?"

The two of them made their way all around the little village. Midna spoke with the other villagers and asked them more about the town. Everyone was very friendly and answered her questions gladly. The Twili woman felt even more at ease than before. As she and Ilia started walking toward Ordona's Spring, they were met by the other children of the village.

"Hey, guys. Whatcha up to?" Talo asked as the group gathered around the two girls.

"Ilia was just showing me around the village," Midna explained. "We were heading up to Ordona's Spring just now. Want to come with us?"

"Wow, that would be great, Midna!" Beth said happily. The other children were just as excited.

Soon, the entire group reached the spring, all talking excitedly. Midna couldn't stop herself from smiling. Normally, the energetic youths would have been horribly annoying to her senses. But now...now things were different. The Twili found that she actually enjoyed their company. She had never had many close friends in her life...aside from Link and (formerly) Menka. True, the children were incredibly inquisitive and easily excited, but even so they were cheerful and good natured.

"Hey, Midna," Talo started, "didn't you say before that you knew magic?"

Midna blushed slightly as every face turned to her eagerly. "Well...yes. I suppose you could say that. I do have special powers that I used to come here."

"Wow, that's so cool. Could you show us?" Beth asked.

"Yes, I must see these powers of yours," Malo added.

Midna hesitated. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea. My powers are pretty strong. I just don't know what might..."

The princess suddenly broke off as she felt a dark aura approaching them. Her face changed to one of alarm as she turned toward the forest, a small gasp escaping her lips. The dark energy was unlike any she had felt before, and yet it was somehow familiar as well. She could feel its presence slowly drawing nearer, but she could not distinguish the source of it.

"Midna?" Ilia asked with concern. "What's wrong? Why do you look so upset?"

"Something's coming," she whispered. "Something evil...I can feel it."

The children gasped and backed away slightly. "An evil being is coming this way? Where?"

Midna suddenly felt the aura approaching even faster, as if it sensed her presence as well. "Get behind me!" she ordered as she stepped forward to protect the children. They obediently crowded behind the Twili as a strange figure came into view on the bridge leading from Faron Woods. Midna recognized the creature as a bulbin, one of the many monsters Link had fought during the war against Zant. Why would such a creature dare to come so close to Ordon?

Midna knew she couldn't protect the children alone. Why did she have to be so far away from Link? Concentrating her every thought on her beloved, the Twilight Princess called out to him in her mind.

* * *

Link jerked suddenly as the message passed through his mind. He stood abruptly from his spot in the grass and turned toward the gate leading down to the village. _Midna is in danger! Why oh why did she have to wander so far!_

Fado noticed the sudden change in his friend's mood. "Hey, Link? You ok, bud? You looked kinda spooked."

"Fado...I have this bad feeling that Midna is in trouble," Link answered quietly. "I'm sorry but...I have to go make sure she's all right. There are people after her, and I don't want anything to happen to her."

Fado was surprised by the statement. "You sure 'bout that, Link? I mean...what makes you so sure that she's in trouble."

Link hesitated. "I just know, Fado. I have this...connection with her. It's hard to explain, but...you'll just have to take my word for it."

"Ok, Link. I understand how you feel. I'll handle everything here. Just be careful."

Link nodded then whistled for Epona. The mare trotted up and Link quickly swung up on her back. He gave her swift kick in the sides and the mare broke into a run. They jumped the gate and made their way into the town and toward the forest.

* * *

Xidek crossed the bridge and slowed as he spotted the princess and the children standing several feet away. A large toothy grin crossed his face as he approached them slowly, drawing his sword to appear even more menacing. A tall woman with grayish skin and wearing strange clothes glared back at him, holding her arms up defensively to shield the children from him. Xidek guessed that this was the Twilight Princess that the red-eyed shadow had told him about. The bulbin had no interest in her...just the Hylian that had taken her.

"Tell me," he said as he reached the group. "Where is the Hylian warrior, Link? I demand you bring him to me at once!"

Midna's eyes narrowed. "Just who do you think you are giving me orders like that? What do you want with Link? You have some nerve coming all the way here and threatening innocent people!"

Xidek laughed. "Don't be so foolish. I have no interest in you whatsoever—_princess_. I do, however, have a rather large score to settle with your 'hero'. Do not try to stand in my way."

Midna was shocked. How could this creature possibly know who she was? She had a very bad feeling about this. Where in the world was Link? "How dare you address me with such disrespect! I warn you, vermin, leave this place at once or you shall perish!"

The bulbin laughed again. "I have no intention of leaving until I have had my revenge! Revenge for the death of my men and for my banishment from my kindred! Now tell me what I wish to know or..."

A loud whinny interrupted his thoughts followed by the sound of hoof beats. Everyone turned to see Link and Epona galloping toward them. _Thank goodness_, Midna thought to herself. Link pulled Epona to a stop beside them, leaping off and instantly drawing his sword and shield. The Hylian placed himself in front of Midna, facing down the bulbin before him.

"Who are you? What business have you here?" Link demanded.

"So...you finally decided to show yourself," Xidek returned. "I have waited for this moment for so long. Now, I can finally have the revenge I've longed for!"

Link was puzzled but kept his features firm. "What revenge? Explain yourself!"

Xidek glared menacingly at him. "Fool! Have you forgotten all ready? I was the leader of the band of raiders that you slaughtered over a month ago! I was the only survivor of the attack, but thanks to you, I was thrown out of my home...abandoned like a worthless animal!" He swung his sword toward the group. "I _will_ restore my honor among my kin! And I shall do it by killing you as you killed my men!"

Link stepped forward, weapons ready. "Don't think you'll get off easy, beast! If you could have truly beaten me in battle, you would have done so back then! What makes you think that you can defeat me now?"

The bulbin grinned slyly. "I think you will find me a far different opponent now than I used to be. Prepare to die, you filthy elf!"

"The only one who will be dying is you!" Link shouted as the two warriors rushed each other.

Swords clashed together as they met. They locked weapons briefly before pulling back to swing at each other. Link easily blocked Xidex's sword with his shield before countering with a blow of his own. But the bulbin was prepared for the attack and dodged it with surprising speed. Link was astonished as he fought off another strike. He had never seen a bulbin with such skill...and he certainly never remembered _this_ bulbin being this good. The two of them continued to exchange blows, neither getting an edge over the other.

"Come on, Link! You can beat that nasty monster!" Talo cheered.

"You show 'em, Link!" Colin added. "You're the hero! You can do it!"

_How can this guy be this good?_ Link thought to himself. _I haven't even been able to get in a decent blow._ The hero began to recall all the hidden techniques he had learned from the Hero's Shade...trying to think of the best strategy to use.

"What's the matter hero?" Xidek taunted, briefly halting his attack. "Surprised by my newfound skills? Or are you afraid?"

"Shut up!" Link yelled back as he rushed the bulbin shield first. He slammed into the bulbin, sending him flying backwards and knocking him off his feet.

Xidek was caught off guard as he found himself lying on his back. The bulbin had not expected the attack in the least. He saw Link preparing to finish him off, and for a brief moment, he was afraid. Then he remembered the dagger...and seeing Link fight back then...and a plan came to mind. He remained on his back, feigning disorientation and waited for the attack. He didn't have to wait long. Link leapt into the air and prepared to use the ending blow on the monster. Seeing his chance, Xidek simultaneously rolled to one side and pulled the dagger from his pouch.

Link's attack landed in the dirt, momentarily halting his advance as his sword became lodged in the ground. Angrily, Link quickly pried his weapon from the ground and turned to where the monster had rolled. Before he had a chance to react, he saw Xidek lunge for him...and then a searing pain ripped through his body.

Link's eyes widened in horror and disbelief, his shield falling from his grasp. Gasping, Link staggered backwards a few steps and looked down to see the hilt of the dagger lodged deep in his stomach. White-hot pain unlike anything he had ever felt in his life spread through his abdomen like wildfire. He grasped the handle and tried to remove the weapon, but it refused to budge. Another surge of pain passed through him at the action, causing the Hylian to cry out in pain and release the dagger.

Midna and the children watched in horror as Link dropped to one knee, groaning loudly in obvious pain. None of them knew what was wrong since they couldn't see the dagger, but they all knew that their friend was in trouble. Midna was worried the most. She could sense a dark power flowing into his body from the dagger. _What's happening to him?!_ she thought fearfully.

Xidek laughed heartily at seeing his greatest enemy in such agony. The red-eyed shadow had been right...seeing Link suffering like this was _definitely_ worth it. "My, how the mighty hero has fallen! Almost a shame it's over so quickly! Once I've killed you, I'll carry your head back to my village and prove who is truly superior!" Recovering his sword, the bulbin once again advanced on the seemingly helpless hero.

But Link was not completely helpless. If the bulbin had been smart, he would have realized this, but his pride clouded his judgment. Xidek charged toward Link again, intending to finish the job. But the warrior was not down yet. As the monster neared him, Link quickly rose to his feet and swung his sword up desperately. Mere moments later, the bulbin's headless body landed before him and then dissolved into darkness.

"All right, Link! You beat him!" Talo cheered.

The celebration was cut short, however, as Link's sword clattered to the ground. The Hylian dropped to his knees, suddenly feeling quite nauseous. Another wave of pain washed over him, and Link lurched over and threw up a fair amount of blood. Startled by the taste of his own blood, Link grasped the dagger's handle once more and yanked at it. A surge of dark energy pulsed through the weapon, burning his hand and intensifying the pain. Link screamed in pain and released the dagger once more.

"Link? What's wrong?" Midna asked rushing over to him. "Are you all right?" She froze as she reached him. Blood was pooling at Link's feet..._his_ blood...and a lot of it.

"Link, you're hurt!" Ilia gasped.

Link turned his body a little, bringing the dagger's hilt into their view. Blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin as he struggled to speak. "I...I can't...remove it," he managed finally. "This dagger...isn't...normal."

As if proving his words, the hilt began to glow with a strange black energy. Link cried out as jolts of severe pain swept into him from his wound. He fell over onto his side, writhing in agony. "Damn," he swore, the pain bringing tears to his eyes. "So...much...pain." His body began convulsing as the magic in the dagger did its work. The children watched in utter shock as the hilt slowly dissolved into pure dark energy and entered Link's body though the gash in his stomach.

"What's happening to him?!" Beth asked in alarm.

"I don't know...but I think that dagger is killing him!" Talo said.

"I'll go get help! Everyone stay with Link!" Colin told the group before running back toward the village.

"Oh gods, Link..." Midna's voice was nothing more than a whisper as she dropped to her knees beside him. Gently, the Twilight Princess shifted her lover onto his back, his head resting on her lap. She desperately wanted to take away his pain, but there was nothing she could do but try to comfort him.

Link was shivering uncontrollably at this point. His body felt as though it were on fire, and yet he was freezing cold at the same time. It was like tiny hot icicles were flowing through his body, penetrating every inch of his being. Even his ears were hurting at this point, which made it hard to hear. He was vaguely aware of the faces looking down at him. He felt Midna's soft hands caressing his face, trying to sooth him in his agony. His vision was slowly becoming blurry, and Link could feel his strength leaving him.

"We have to stop the bleeding somehow!" he heard Ilia say, but her voice sounded distant.

He felt a dull pressure against his abdomen as Ilia pressed a large piece of cloth against his wound. She was always so selfless...so kind hearted. Midna continued to cradle his head and shoulders on her lap, whispering soothing phrases to him, but he could no longer distinguish her words. Breathing had become painful and difficult, so much so that he was practically gasping for air. He coughed a couple of times, and he tasted more blood as it dripped from his lips.

Link thought he heard something...footsteps approaching them rapidly. In a moment, Rusl was standing over him, along with Bo the mayor. He heard the children explain what had happened, but the words all jumbled together in his consciousness. Rusl knelt beside him, looking concerned but also comforting.

"Don't worry, Link," he heard the blacksmith say. "You're gonna be all right."

Then everything went black...

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, but I got stuck about half-way through trying to decide where to take this. Hope you like this chapter. Next one coming as soon as I can write it. Please review and let me know what you think. Your opinions are important to me. 


	6. A Hero's Fate

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I've had some major computer problems that prevented me from getting online and updating. Looks like our hero is in trouble, and Midna will have to find a way to save him. Will she make it in time? Well...you'll just have to stay tuned in and find out. Please read and review. No flames but helpful comments are welcomed.

**Chapter 6: A Hero's Fate**

Midna sat outside the mayor's house, growing more worried with each passing moment. The children, excluding Ilia, were seated around her quietly. Most of their parents were there too, trying to remain hopeful about their friend's fate. It had been over an hour since Rusl had carried the unconscious Link back to the mayor's house under Bo's instructions. Ilia and Uli were with them tending to the Hylian's wounds while the remaining villagers huddled by the door, anxiously awaiting any news. No one knew just how serious Link's injuries were, but Midna knew that something was not right. The dagger that Link had been injured with...it was far from being a normal dagger. It pulsed with a dark, unnatural energy, and that energy was now slowly spreading through Link's body. Where could it have come from? And more importantly, why did that bulbin have such a powerful dagger? They just didn't seem to have enough intelligence or the proper resources to create such a weapon.

_Menka_. The name suddenly passed through Midna's mind. But...but that was impossible...wasn't it? Menka's husband, Tel'vas, certainly possessed enough arcane knowledge to produce the hated weapon. The question was: how could he bring the weapon into the Realm of Light? The Twilight Princess narrowed her eyes slightly in concentration.

_Could Menka and Tel'vas truly be behind this? s_he thought to herself. _And if they are...how do I save Link?_

The Twilight Princess knew there had to be a way to reverse the effects of the dagger. If Tel'vas made it, he surely knew of an antidote. But there was no way he would agree to making it. Midna also knew that if she returned to get it, they would most likely capture and brainwash her. It seemed like a losing battle. Link was badly injured...possibly dying...and there was nothing she could do to save him. She had never felt so helpless.

Midna was brought out of her thoughts as she heard the door open behind her. She immediately stood and turned to see Rusl coming out. The grim expression on his face bothered her even more. Colin stood and walked up to his father.

"Dad? Is Link going to be ok?" Colin asked.

"Yes, please tell us how he is," Beth spoke up.

Rusl took a deep breath and replied, "I'm afraid he hasn't improved at all. If anything he appears to be getting worse. We've managed to stop the bleeding, but Link still hasn't woken up. What's worse is he's running a terrible fever, and his breathing is labored. There's little we can do for him."

There was a collective gasp from the villagers. "Worse? How can he be getting worse?" Jaggle asked. "Surely once the bleeding stopped he should have improved."

"I told you, dad, it's that freaky dagger the monster used," Talo said. "We all saw it turn into this weird black smoke and go inside Link's body. There was something really wrong with it."

"He's right," Malo added quietly. "That dagger must be the cause of all this. Link tried to pull it out twice, and it wouldn't budge."

Rusl sighed and scratched his head. "Well, whatever the cause, Link's not doing well at all. We need to find him some better medical treatment than what we've got here in Ordon."

"How about Kakariko?" Beth suggested. "I'm sure Mr. Renado could help Link."

Rusl gave a slight smile. "That's not a bad idea, Beth. It's probably our best option too. It would be much easier to go to Kakariko than to try and take him all the way to Hyrule Town. I'll head up to the ranch and get Fado to help me get a horse and wagon ready."

"Can I...go in and see Link?" Midna asked nervously. "I—I know he's not awake yet, but...I just need to be with him."

"Sure, Midna. Go on in. Bo, Uli, and Ilia are still with him right now."

Midna nodded silently and slipped through the door. The house was eerily quiet as she closed it behind her. She could make out a faint light in the back room and assumed that everyone was back there. As the Twili started to head for the doorway, Bo and Uli came out. Their heads were lowered, and their faces showed the same grim look as Rusl's. It took them a few moments to notice her standing there.

"Oh, Miss Midna," Bo said. "I guess Rusl gave you the news."

Midna nodded slowly. "I...I wanted to see how he was for myself. Where is Link?"

"We've got him settled in the back room," the mayor answered, gesturing behind him. "Ilia's still with him now. Poor girl's terribly worried about him. Did Rusl or any of the villagers come up with any more ideas on how we can help him?"

"He mentioned getting a horse and wagon ready. We...we think Link should be taken to Kakariko."

Bo nodded. "Not a bad idea. Renado will fix him up better than we can. I think I better go help out."

"Go on and stay with Link, Midna," Uli said as the two of them passed her. "Leave the rest to us. I know you're as worried as everyone else."

"Thanks Uli," Midna whispered.

The two Ordonians left the house as the Twili reached the back. She paused at the doorway, silently taking in the scene before her. Link was lying on a make-shift bed near the back of the room, eyes closed in deep slumber. Uli and the others had cleaned him up considerably as there was no blood visible on his face and body. His tunic, still torn and stained with blood, lay folded up beside him, along with his hat. A blanket was draped across his lower torso. Thick bandages were wrapped around his abdomen, a few spots of red staining the white cloth. Link's chest moved with his breathing, which was heavy and uneven. Even from across the room, Midna could see the perspiration on his face and body. His face was red with fever, a damp cloth resting on his forehead.

Seated quietly beside him was Ilia. She watched Link sleep with a worried look on her face. Midna knew that she and Link were childhood friends, and the Twili suspected that the young girl might even have feelings for the injured Hylian. Perhaps she was a tad jealous about that, but Midna knew that Link's heart belonged to her alone. Besides, she rather liked Ilia. She was kind hearted and soft spoken, always more worried about others than herself. Midna gave a small sigh and walked over to them.

Ilia looked up slowly and sadly as Midna moved to sit beside her. She offered a small smile to the older woman. "I knew you would come, Midna," she said softly. "I know...how much you care about Link."

Midna was a bit surprised by the statement. "So...then I suppose you know...that I love him then?" she asked.

Ilia looked away and nodded. "I could just feel it you know...back when you two were talking with father about you living here. I—I always felt a connection with Link, ever since we were little. But...but now he loves you instead." A small tear fell down her check.

Midna felt a little sad for the Ordon girl. _I imagine it's hard to see someone you've loved and known for so long choose another._ "I'm...sorry, Ilia. It's just that...I know that you and Link have been friends since childhood, but...Link and I have been through quite a bit together ourselves. No one...truly knows everything Link had to go through in order to save Hyrule...except me...because I was there helping him."

"It's ok. I want the two of you to be happy. I don't want their to be any negative feelings between us. I want us to be friends." Ilia turned back to the Twili. "You said...that you helped Link save Hyrule?"

Midna nodded. She wasn't sure what compelled her to speak, but she soon found herself telling the other girl about her origins. How she was the Twilight Princess, how Zant had cursed her and taken over her kingdom, how she had first met Link. She knew her ramblings probably made no sense, but Ilia listened quietly all the same, offering her friendship and trying to understand.

"I was so hard on him," Midna continued. "But he never once complained. He always took it so calmly and quietly. Then...then he saved my life, and I haven't been the same since. After that I...I began to see him differently. We became much closer after that. Link is the best friend I've ever had, and I found myself falling in love with him. These five years apart have been so hard on us both. And now...now some force is trying to take him away from me again." Midna felt tears flowing freely down her face now. She didn't know when she had started crying, but she made no effort to stop or hide it.

Ilia placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Midna. I know you're worried like I am, but I'm sure everything will be fine. I heard you tell father that Rusl is getting a wagon ready to take Link to Kakariko. If anyone can help Link, Renado can."

Midna wiped the tears from her eyes. "I sure hope you're right, Ilia. I just feel like...like something else is at work here...something evil. After what has happened to me recently...I just hope we can get through this. I couldn't bear to lose Link."

Both girls looked down at the fallen hero, still unconscious and looking ghostly pale. Neither one could remember seeing him this bad. They only prayed that Link was strong enough to survive.

* * *

Somewhere deep within Hyrule castle, someone else was feeling the same strange sensations as Midna. The figure walked over to the windowsill and peered outside. Beyond the castle, Hyrule Town Market lay bustling with the usual activity. People rushing by the fountain, occasionally stopping to say hello to an acquaintance or to browse the local shops. Despite this cheerful atmosphere, there was something in the air making the figure watching the scene feel uneasy. The force was coming from the direction of the Ordon Providence, and it was growing stronger with each passing moment. But there was something else that she just couldn't place. A strong power much like her own seemed to be slowly fading as the dark force grew. 

She turned from the window, running a hand through her light blond hair. A symbol appeared on her left hand: three triangles joined to form a larger one. The lower left triangle was glowing brighter than the others. It was a blessing from the goddesses themselves.

"What could this force be?" the woman spoke aloud to no one in particular. "My Triforce of Wisdom is glowing brightly...but why?"

Princess Zelda glanced back at the window one more time, then down at her hand. She closed her eyes and concentrated her powers to discovering the answer. The answer came to her in the form of a vision:

_Zelda found herself standing in a small dark glade in the woods, but which woods, she couldn't be sure. She could hear the sounds of fighting nearby, and Zelda ran toward them. Turning a corner, she could see movement ahead. A figure stood several feet away, his features shrouded in shadows. Whoever he was, he appeared to be engaged in a battle with some unseen enemy. The princess watched intently as the battle continued, the unknown person appearing to gain the upper hand. All at once the figure cried out in pain, dropping his sword and shield. He fell to the ground, blood beginning to pool around his body._

_A loud gasp escaped Zelda's lips. She found herself running to the aid of the injured figure. Before she could get there, another figure emerged from the shadows. The princess stopped, watching the scene with awe. This new figure, much leaner than the first, knelt beside the fallen man, taking his head and shoulders into it's arms and holding him close. Zelda slowly stepped up to them, trying to determine their identities. A faint light now shown around the figures as Zelda approached from behind. The lean figure was robed all in black with elaborate designs in the fabric. The princess wasn't sure why, but something seemed familiar about this person._

"_Excuse me," she began as she reached them, "but is there some way I can help you? Your friend appears to be injured."_

_The cloaked figure slowly turned to face her, and Zelda stepped back in shock. She gasped, her hand moving to cover her mouth. "M—Midna?! Is that really you?!"_

_Tears were flowing freely down the Twilight Princess' face. "Zelda," she spoke. "He...he's dying, Zelda. There's nothing I can do to save him, and I can't bear to lose him. Please, you must help!"_

_The light around her brightened somewhat, lighting up the still figure lying in Midna's arms. Zelda moved to the side more to see who the injured person was. Blood soaked his entire mid-section. A large gash with a strange dagger embedded in it was clearly visible against the green of the man's tunic. Wait...a green tunic? At that moment, Zelda saw his face, and her eyes widened in horror._

"_Oh gods...Link!"_

Zelda woke from the vision with a start. She shook her head slightly clearing her thoughts of the horrible images she had just witnessed. She sat in a nearby chair, still panting heavily as she tried to make sense of her dream. The Hyrulian Princess had never felt such a strong vision as this. She just knew it had to be true. But how could this have happened? Midna had somehow returned to the Realm of Light? Link mortally wounded in battle? It didn't make sense. There was some dark force at work here, and the princess was determined to find out what it was. She sensed a dark power emanating from the dagger she had seen in Link's body. If Link was truly in trouble, it was her duty as the ruler of Hyrule to help. After all, Link was the Chosen Hero. He had risked his life to save her and her kingdom. How could she not do the same for him?

Zelda stood up abruptly and summoned one of her servants. "Prepare a horse for me at once. I will travel to the Ordon Providence as soon as possible. It is a matter of urgency."

"But...but my princess, you can not seriously be considering traveling to Ordon alone, can you?" the servant protested. "At least have the royal guard accompany you."

"No," Zelda told him. "This is a private matter. I must have no one accompany me on my journey. I am more than capable of protecting myself with all the monsters gone. Prepare my horse at once."

The servant sighed but said no more as he left to do as he was told. Zelda retrieved her dark cloak from her bedroom closet and wrapped it around herself. She returned to the window and gazed toward Ordon once more.

"Link, Midna, don't worry. I'm coming to help."

* * *

It didn't take Rusl long to get the wagon ready. The black horse pulling it snorted slightly as he pulled to a stop before the mayor's house. Bo carefully carried Link outside, and Rusl helped him place the Hylian inside. Midna watched them with worry. Ilia stood beside her, offering silent support. The two girls had decided that they would both go with Rusl to take Link to Kakariko. While Bo understood Midna going, he was a bit reluctant to let his daughter go. There was no changing her mind though, and the mayor was forced to agree. Colin ran up beside the wagon. 

"I want to come too, dad," the boy announced. "Link was always helping me out, so I wanna help him."

Rusl smiled at his son and nodded. "All right, Colin, I understand. Come on up."

Colin returned his smile and climbed up in the seat beside him at the front of the wagon. Midna carefully climbed inside the back so she could stay by Link. Ilia quickly climbed up behind her. Once everything was settled, the other villagers said goodbye and wished their friends luck on their journey. With a quick snap of the reigns, the little wagon set off on its way to Kakariko.

Midna sat quietly as they rode through Faron Woods under the gate leading into Hyrule Field. She watched Link's face with worry, lightly running her knuckles across his warm cheek. She prayed that they could find him the help he needed in Kakariko. Surely Renado could do something—anything—to save her beloved. If only she knew for sure if Menka was behind this. If she was...then Link was in deep trouble. No amount of medical treatment would be able to reverse the effects of Twili shadow magic. Midna could only hope she was wrong.

"Everyone doin' all right back there?" Rusl asked.

"We're ok, Rusl," Ilia replied. "Link's still the same though."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mr. Renado will help," Colin said.

_I sure hope you're right, Colin,_ Midna thought to herself.

A small groan brought Midna from her thoughts. She looked down to see Link stirring slightly. She let out a small gasp, catching Ilia's attention. "Oh, Link!" she said softly. "I think he's waking up."

Link moaned again, slowly shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He had no idea where he was. All he could remember was being injured and passing out on Midna's lap. He felt lost in the darkness that seemed to be trying to consume him. His entire body still ached terribly, and he shivered slightly from cold. Finally, Link managed to open his eyes just a little, adjusting to the light around him.

"Link?!" Midna's face appeared looking down at him, a look of worry mixed with relief over her features. "You're finally awake! Thank the stars you're awake!" A small tear fell down her check, but she still managed a small smile.

"Midna?" he whispered softly. He tried to move in some way, but his body was too weak to respond. Plus even the slightest movement of his head only caused a wave of dizziness and pain to wash over him. He could see Ilia sitting on the other side of him, looking just as concerned as Midna. He was lying down, but it felt like he was moving. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Oh, Link," Ilia began. "Everyone has been so worried about you. You were out for over two hours, and you've developed a fever. We're taking you to Kakariko now."

"Kaka—riko?" Link asked. "So is it...really bad?"

"I'm afraid so, Link," Midna explained quietly. "The bleeding has stopped, but then you became worse. How...how do you feel?"

"Awful," he groaned. "Every inch of my body hurts. It feels like I was dipped in the lava of Death Mountain then left on top of the Snowpeak Mountains. Sometimes it's hard to breathe...and I can barely move without pain. I...I feel so weak...and I don't like it."

"You shouldn't try to move, Link. Not with your injuries so bad. Just try to relax. Maybe Renado will have something that can help with the pain."

Colin heard them talking and looked back into the wagon. He smiled when he saw Link was awake. "Link! Glad you're awake. Don't you worry about a thing. I'm gonna be brave just like you. No one else will bother you while I'm around."

Link carefully looked up, just a little, and weakly smiled back. "Thanks, Colin. I know I can count on you."

"It won't be much farther now, Link," Rusl said, glancing over his shoulder. "I can see the entrance to Kakariko now. I'm sure Renado will find a way to help."

_I sure hope so,_ Link thought to himself. He knew he was in serious trouble. That dagger the bulbin had used on him had some sort of dark power. Link didn't want to say anything aloud that would worry Midna or the kids...but he knew the truth the minute they told him they were heading for Kakariko. He was dying. That strange dagger was killing him from the inside out.

_I hope there is a way to stop this dark power I feel inside me,_ he thought. _I...I don't want to die. I can't leave Midna all alone like this._ As the wagon started down the mountain pass to Kakariko, Link tried to suppress the growing fear welling up inside. He just prayed that he could survive.

* * *

The little wagon creaked into town noisily. The horse whinnied loudly as Rusl brought him to a stop beside the spring. Renado looked up as he heard the noise and smiled as Rusl waved to him. He walked down the street toward the group as Rusl and Colin climbed down from the front. A couple of Gorons who happened to be nearby came over as well, wondering who the visitors were. 

"My, we've been having an awful lot of people dropping by lately. How are you doing, Colin? You've certainly grown up fast."

"I'm fine, Mr. Renado," Colin answered politely. "But I'm afraid we really need your help."

"Oh? What is the matter?" the shaman asked.

Rusl cleared his throat slightly. "I'm afraid we had a rather serious incident this morning. A monster of some kind came to the village and threatened the children and Miss Midna. Link dispatched him easily enough, but...he was injured rather badly in the fight. We were hoping you could help."

"What's this?" one of the Gorons interrupted. "Brother Link is hurt? It must be bad if you brought him here."

Rusl sighed heavily. "We bandaged him up and managed to stop the bleeding, but he's still getting worse. He developed a fever, and he's in constant pain. There was nothing else we could do for him in Ordon."

"The monster had a weird dagger with him," Colin added. "Me and the other kids all saw it turn into this black smoke and go inside Link's body. It just feels like...like there was some dark power behind it."

"So I see," Renado said solemnly. "Well, try not to worry too much. I shall do everything in my power to help Link. He has aided our humble little village many times in the past. It is the least we can do for him."

"Darbus and the elders should know about this," the second Goron said. "I better head back to Death Mountain and tell them right away."

With that, he abruptly curled into a ball and rolled up the street toward Death Mountain. In the meantime, Rusl and the others had walked to the back of the wagon so they could move Link into the inn. Ilia and Midna looked up at them as the ill Hylian managed a small wave.

"He's in so much pain," Midna said, a couple of tears falling. "Please, you have to help him."

"Be at ease, Midna," the shaman told her calmly. "Let's get Link into the inn, and I'll find a way to ease his pain."

The girls carefully helped the men lift Link and ease him out of the wagon. The Goron stepped forward and, as carefully as the big guy could, lifted the Hylian easily in his arms. The entire ordeal, though it had only taken a few moments, was absolute agony to Link. His eyes clamped shut as he held back a hiss of pain through his clenched teeth. As gentle as his friends were being, the action of moving and lifting him only caused the pain to intensify through his entire body. As the Goron lifted him up, he couldn't hold back the groan that came even as he forced himself to open his eyes. It took every ounce of will-power to avoid passing out.

"Sorry, Brother," the rock-eater apologized, "but we gotta get you inside so we can help you."

"I...I know," Link managed. "It just...hurts so badly."

The group headed inside the inn and upstairs to the beds. Link was forced to endure another wave of pain as the Goron laid him on the bed, stifling another groan. "This...sure is different," he commented lightly, despite his condition.

"What is?" Ilia asked, puzzled.

"It's just...I guess...I got used to...helping others...as the Chosen Hero...and now...now I'm the one...who needs help," he replied breathlessly.

Link's comment lightened the mood a little, causing nearly everyone in the room to smile. It was amazing how Link could remain so positive when he was so badly injured. "Even heroes need a little help sometimes," Renado said. "After all you've done for Hyrule, it's time we gave a little back." The old shaman turned to the others and gave a small nod that silently told them that he would take care of everything. The group slowly filed out of the room so as not to interfere. Midna, however, was still hesitant to leave her beloved behind. She paused at the doorway, her eyes lingering on Link's face.

"Please don't worry, Midna," he assured her. "I'll be ok."

Midna nodded slowly. "I just...I can't help it, Link. I'll...try to relax, just...just hang in there, ok?"

"I will."

"I'll be nearby...if you need me," she said quietly. Then the Twilight Princess left the room.

"Her feelings for you are quite strong," Renado commented as the Twili left. "I know it is hard on her to see you like this."

"Yeah...I know," Link grunted. He winced as spark of intense pain flared around the wound in his abdomen.

"I can tell the pain is severe. Where all are you hurting."

"Everywhere," Link replied. "My entire body aches constantly...at least whenever I'm awake. The only time I'm not in pain is...when I'm unconscious and can't feel it. It...it even hurts to breath sometimes."

"Hmmm...that is most unusual for this type of wound," the shaman said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. His face narrowed in concentration. "I'll make something to help ease the pain. Then we'll see about bringing down that fever of yours. In the meantime, try to get some rest."

Link managed a grateful smile. "Thanks...I'll try."

He closed his eyes and he heard Renado walk outside. He could hear him talking to someone, Luda he guessed, asking her to gather some kind of herb for a medicine. Sleep was impossible for the Hylian, as much as he needed and wanted it. The pain prevented him from truly dozing off. He coughed a couple of times, the action painful. As the pain subsided a little, Link began to think about his situation. Things certainly didn't look very promising for him. Even Renado didn't sound very hopeful when he knew just how much pain Link was in. It only confirmed his suspicions about the powers of that strange dagger.

Link opened his eyes, finding himself alone for the moment, and stared up at the room's low ceiling. The was no doubt in his mind anymore...he was dying. Funny how during all the battles with monsters and shadow beasts that he never really considered death. Sure he knew it was a possibility, but there was no time to think of it when all of Hyrule was in danger. Perhaps he was too busy concentrating on fighting to worry about it. But now...as he lay here quietly contemplating...it was hard _not_ to think about death.

He shivered, but not of cold. Link heard himself whimper quietly and felt a single tear slide down his face. He was scared. For perhaps the first time in his life, he was afraid. He didn't want to die. Midna...hell the whole KINGDOM needed him. But Link knew it was more than just that. Perhaps that was why he fought so hard...because he was afraid to die...afraid that he wasn't strong enough to help those that needed him...those he cared about. There were so many times when he could have been killed, but his skills and courage had spared him. Now, he was fighting a battle that no amount of training could save him from. Not even Midna, it seemed, had the power to stop whatever was flowing through him now. Link sent his thoughts skyward, hoping that the goddesses might hear his plea. They had chosen him as the hero. Surely they could intervene in some way.

_Please,_ Link prayed silently. _Don't let me die like this. Midna...I love her...and she needs me. Please...don't let me die._

* * *

Oh man. I seriously almost cried writing that part. This has certainly been a more emotional chapter compared to some of them...even the first part. I think it's natural the even someone like Link would be afraid of dying...especially such a slow and painful one. It's far different from dying in battle that's for sure. Please let me know what you think. I hope to get the next chapter written soon. I may need tissues handy. (sniffles) 


	7. Darkness

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's been busy lately. Plus I have other stories I've been trying to finish as well. Just a quick note, part of the last sentence in chapter 6 got cut off for some reason, but it's fixed now. You may need to go back and re-read it. I hope you like where this story is going. Will Link survive? Can Midna find the cure in time? All questions will be answered as the story continues. Please read and review. No flames but helpful comments are welcomed.

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

The white horse galloped quickly across Hyrule Field leaving Hyrule Castle far behind. Zelda urged him on toward the Bridge of Eldin, which was the fastest way to the Ordon Providence...and her friends. The vision she had witnessed earlier remained fresh in her mind as she hurried along. Though there had been many protests and several guards insisted on accompanying her, Zelda dismissed their concerns and left alone. This was a personal matter that she alone had to deal with. The princess pulled her cloak more tightly around her, keeping her head and face shielded should she come across any others. She did not want to alarm her people or draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

It wasn't long before she spotted the large bridge looming before her. Zelda felt the familiar tinge of her Triforce activating, and slowed her horse to a stop. She raised her left hand slightly as the symbol began to glow brighter. The Hylian woman closed her eyes to make out what it was trying to tell her. She suddenly felt another power like hers, calling out to her from afar. The Triforce of Courage was connecting to her Triforce of Wisdom, though it was beginning to grow faint with each passing moment. It meant only one thing: Link was getting worse...much worse, and fast. Zelda opened her eyes and lifted her hand higher as she focused on the source of Link's power. It soon became clear to her that Link was no longer in Ordon. This time, the power seemed to be coming from the Eldin Providence. The princess knew of Kakariko Village at the base of the mighty Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. She also knew the shaman of the village was highly skilled with medicine. Midna and some of the people from Ordon must have taken Link to him for help.

Zelda took the reins once more and brought her horse back up to a gallop. They crossed the Bridge of Eldin swiftly and continued across the large meadow before them...this time heading toward Kakariko. "Link...Midna...don't worry. I'll be there soon," she whispered.

* * *

Link winced slightly as Midna wiped the sweat from his brow with a damp cloth. He could not remember ever feeling this bad. A few hours had passed since he had been brought to Kakariko, and there was no improvement whatsoever. Link's breathing was still heavy and difficult, and perspiration dotted his skin. The medicine Renado had given him had eased the pain some, but his fever had persisted. He shivered a little from a chill and let out a small cough as Midna pulled the blanket up to his chin. Everyone else was outside, no doubt discussing his condition. 

"My poor Link," the Twilight Princess said softly. "You're so miserable. I just wish I could help you."

Link managed to smile up at her. "Having you by my side and taking care of me is help enough. I'm sure once the fever is gone, I'll be just fine," he tried to assure her, but it did no good. He was breathless as he spoke, which only made the Twili worry more.

"Link," she started, unsure of how to explain her suspicions, "I…I feel like this is all my fault. That dagger the bulbin was using…there's no way for a creature like him to create such a weapon. I could feel a dark energy coming from it…and it felt somewhat…familiar."

"What do you mean, Midna?" Link asked.

Midna sighed. She turned to him and said seriously, "Link…I think that dagger was made with shadow magic…like the kind my people uses. Menka or her husband, Tel'vas, must have found a way to bring it to the Light Realm…"

"…in order to kill me," Link finished quietly. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "That would explain the darkness I feel inside me."

"Darkness?" Midna asked. She knew there was a strange power spreading through Link's body, but was it possible that he, the bearer of the Triforce of Courage, felt it as well? The Twili had never known any normal human to be able to sense it before. No one else seemed to notice it…not even the children who had seen the dagger dissolve.

Link coughed a couple of times, but didn't answer right away. Instead, he thought about the past two days…and the circumstances that had brought Midna back to the Realm of Light. It seemed to the ill Hylian that he had been wrong in assuming that the Twili couldn't reach them. Surely that bulbin had somehow been in contact with one or both of the Twili who were looking for Midna. Considering what she had told him about conversations she'd had, he assumed they wanted to kill him in order to get Midna to return to the Twilight Realm. As he was about to speak, Link suddenly felt a wave of pain come over him, causing him to cringe and grunt softly.

"Link? Are you ok?"

Link turned toward her again as he fought off another, more intense flash of pain. He could see concern and worry in her eyes. But there was something else there…something he knew she didn't want him to see: fear. He closed his eyes and whimpered as a severe spasm radiated from his wound. "Damn," he swore under his breath. "I…I think the pain is getting worse."

"Should I get Renado to make you more medicine?" the Twilight Princess asked as she stood.

Link shook his head, and then groaned at the pain the action caused. "I…I don't think…it will help much. The darkness…is spreading…faster now."

Midna's eyes widened in fear. She could sense that Link was right. His condition was quickly growing worse, and she doubted there was anything anyone could do to stop it. She dropped to her knees beside the bed and laid her head on his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as she felt his body begin to convulse in agony. Every grunt and cry of pain he emitted caused her heart to break a little more. Tears fell from her eyes as she desperately prayed for his agony to end. The truth became painfully clear to her as she held his writhing body: Link was dying. Her beloved was going to die…all because of her. Why did she have to confront Menka about her heartache for a Light Dweller?

"Link," she sobbed into his chest, her eyes now closed as she held him tighter. "Please hold on, my love. I won't lose you again!"

Link stifled a strangled groan as he desperately tried to will the pain away. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it before passing out. Blacking out was the last thing he wanted to do now. If he did, he might never wake again, and he couldn't allow that. Just as he felt he could take no more, the Hylian suddenly felt a new sensation come over him. It wasn't painful or unpleasant like before; rather it felt more like a pleasing, tingling sensation. This new feeling began slowly pushing back the pain, forcing the darkness away and replacing it with warmth and comfort. The convulsions subsided to small quivers, and Link actually found it was much easier to breathe.

Midna felt the new power too. She opened her eyes and sat up just as Link began to calm. He opened his eyes as well and met her gaze. "Did you…feel that too?" he asked.

Midna could only nod before noticing a faint glow beside him. Link noticed it as well, along with a strange energy pulsing from his right hand. He slowly lifted his arm from beneath the covers and held it up for both him and Midna to see. The sight left them both stunned and in disbelief. There on the back of Link's right hand, the symbol of the Triforce shown clearly. The lower right triangle glowed brighter than the other two, a sign that the powers of the Legendary Hero that rested within were activating.

"This is…" Link let the thought drift away as a vision passed over his senses. He could see a robed figure riding a white horse cross the Bridge of Eldin, apparently heading for Kakariko. He could feel a power like his own coming from the figure, the same symbol showing on her left hand. In that instant, Link understood.

"Zelda."

"What was that, Link?" Midna asked puzzled.

"Princess Zelda," he said again. "She's coming. I can feel it."

The Twili let out a small gasp. "Zelda is coming to Kakariko? Are you sure?"

Link lowered his hand and met her gaze. "I'm positive, Midna. I can feel her powers calling out to mine. She…she knows I'm hurt…and she's coming to help."

Midna felt somewhat relieved at the statement. She remembered how Zelda had saved her own life before with the power given her. Perhaps she could help Link as well. The Twili knew it was still a long shot, but at least there was hope. She managed a smile before standing once more.

"If Zelda is coming, then I guess I had better prepare to meet her. I imagine the others are outside. I suppose I had better let them know how you're doing."

"That's not a bad idea," Link agreed. "Besides, I think Zelda may be disguising herself so as not to draw unnecessary attention. It might help if you were there when she arrives.

Midna nodded slowly. "Will you...be ok until I come back?"

The fear had returned in her eyes. Link offered a small smile. "I'm fine now, Midna. Please cheer up a little. I'm sure Zelda will be glad to see you after all these years."

She nodded a little then quietly left the room, leaving Link alone to think. Midna knew he was dying too...that much was clear. He also knew that it would probably take a miracle to pull him out of this. From the sudden increase in pain he had just felt, it might be sooner than he or anyone suspected. He just hoped that perhaps Princess Zelda could do something to help.

* * *

Rusl, Renado, and the kids where all gathered in front of the inn trying to determine the cause of Link's condition. Darbus and Gor Coron were there too, having heard about the situation, and were just as worried. 

"It just doesn't make sense," Rusl said. "After all this time and the treatment we've given him, Link would surely show _some_ improvement. But, no...instead he continues to grow worse. There must be something else going on that we're not aware of."

Renado nodded solemnly in agreement. "Even my strongest pain medicine does little to ease his agony, and his fever has persisted longer than it should have. I'm afraid his condition completely baffles me. Unless we know more about the cause of Link's illness, I'm afraid I've done all I can to help him."

"Well whatever is going on, it's becoming very serious," Gor Coron said. "Brother Link is a top notch fighter. It's hard to believe a creature as puny as a bulbin would be able to hurt him this badly."

"He wasn't a normal bulbin," Colin spoke up. "He acted a lot smarter and faster than most of the others we've seen. And that strange dagger he used to hurt Link...where could he have gotten it?"

"Colin's right," Ilia agreed. "The other children and I all saw the dagger dissolve into this strange black smoke and enter Link's body. I just wish we knew more about where it came from."

The sound of hoof beats soon drew their attention. They all looked up to see a white horse gallop into the town from the northern pass. The rider wore a heavy cloak that shielded his or her face from view. It was a strange sight to behold. Unsure of the new visitor's intentions, they all watched suspiciously as the horse slowed to a stop before them. Darbus, being the largest and strongest Goron, growled slightly and flexed his muscles. The rider quickly dismounted and turned to face the group.

"Good day, everyone," the figure greeted. The voice was decidedly female, but her identity remained hidden. "I apologize for my sudden appearance, but I recently received a vision telling me that Link, the Chosen Hero, was badly injured. I have come to help him."

Darbus grunted. "How would you know about what happened to Brother Link? Why should we trust you?"

"I don't think you have anything to worry about."

Everyone looked up to see Midna coming out of the inn. She turned to the stranger and offered a kind smile. "Despite her choice of attire, I believe her intentions are true."

The figure chuckled softly. "It's been a long time, Midna. I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Midna's smiled broadened slightly. "I have missed seeing you as well...Princess Zelda."

Zelda reached up and pushed back the hood of her cloak before returning the Twili's smile. Everyone was stunned. "You always had a knack for sensing these things, Midna. You haven't changed a bit."

Midna came down the stairs and the two princesses shared a small hug. "Actually, it was Link who sensed that you were coming. He asked me to come and meet you. I'm...I'm afraid he's not doing well."

"I'm confused here," Darbus spoke, scratching his head.

"I agree with him," Rusl said. "I never thought that the Princess of Hyrule would show up here...and how is it that you two know each other so well?"

Zelda turned to face him once more. "It's rather complicated to explain. Suffice it to say that Midna and I have been friends for five years. Right now we have more important things to worry about. I can feel Link's condition growing worse as we speak. It's imperative that I see him right away."

"Of course, Zelda," Midna said. "Link is resting inside the inn. Follow me."

The two princesses made their way inside. The others exchanged glances before following closely behind. Only Darbus remained outside, his size preventing him from entering the inn. They made their way up the stairs to Link's room, hoping that the Princess' legendary power could save their friend and hero.

Zelda wasn't sure what to expect. Her vision had not been specific in the details of Link's injury. Midna showed her into Link's room, and the Hylian woman paused at the doorway. She almost didn't recognize the man lying in the bed before her. His face was red with fever, and his body was covered with a layer of perspiration. Even from the door she could hear that his breathing was difficult. She never thought it would be this bad. Link opened his eyes and met her gaze, offering a weak smile.

"Zelda," he managed to say. "It's been a while."

Zelda slowly walked over to the bed. "The goddesses sent me a vision of your plight, Link. I shall do everything in my power to help."

The princess sat in the chair beside the bed as the others filed into the room. It still seemed unreal to her that Link, the Chosen Hero, was lying before her mortally wounded. _How could this have happened to him? _she thought. Link had risked his life saving Hyrule and driving back the forces of darkness. Was this how heroes were rewarded...with a slow, painful death? Not if she had anything to do with it.

Zelda extended her left hand and activated her powers. The Triforce began to glow faintly as she moved it over Link's body, trying to find the source of his illness. She stopped right above his stomach, the symbol glowing brightly as it hovered over his wound. Zelda frowned slightly.

"It's more serious than I thought," she said. "I can sense some dark power radiating from inside his body. It's different than anything I've ever felt before...and yet there's something familiar about it as well. It isn't from this realm though...that much I can tell."

"Do you think the dagger that hurt Link could be the cause?" Ilia asked tentatively. "It dissolved into a dark cloud and entered Link's body. Colin and I both saw it...all the children did."

"I believe so," Zelda answered. "That dagger was nothing more than a manifestation of some dark power that dissipated once it was exposed to the light of our world." Zelda dropped her hand and looked down at Link sadly. "It's a good thing I got here when I did...the darkness is growing stronger now. There isn't much time left."

Link sighed heavily. It was what he had suspected all along. "I'm going to die soon, aren't I?" he asked.

Zelda looked away from him. Midna, too, lowered her head, a small tear falling down her cheek. The others were quiet for the most part. No one could deny the seriousness of his condition. Ilia had started crying quietly, as hard as she was trying to hide it. Colin walked over to Link's bedside and placed an hand on his arm.

"Link...you're not really gonna die, are you? You're gonna be ok, right?"

Link turned away from him, unable to answer. He could feel a sliver of fear crawl up his spine, and he didn't want the young boy to see it. The Hylian normally tried to be optimistic, but it would take more than positive thinking to save him now. He heard Colin gasp suddenly, causing him to turn his head.

"Link...your hand!"

Link held up his right hand. The symbol of the Triforce was glowing brightly. His powers were awakening within him once more. The others looked on in amazement.

"That's the same symbol that was on Princess Zelda's hand," Ilia said.

"The power granted to him by the goddesses is fighting against the darkness," Zelda explained. "But alone it won't be enough." She took Link's left hand in both of hers. "My Triforce of Wisdom should be able to help the Triforce of Courage delay the dark powers...for a time."

Zelda closed her eyes and concentrated her powers. A soft, golden glow appeared around her hands, then began to travel down Link's arm into his body. Link closed his eyes as the strange new power flowed into him, filling him and pushing the darkness even further back. The feeling became less intense, but Link was relieved to find that he was no longer in severe pain. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"The pain...is gone...at least for now," he told them.

"But how long will it last?" Midna asked.

"It's hard to say, but the dark power won't stay hidden for long," Zelda said. "We still need to find a way to get the darkness out of him. I'd say we have...maybe two days at the most before my power falters."

_Two days_, Link thought. He had two days to live unless the cure was found. Would it be enough to save him? Even Zelda didn't sound too hopeful, but the Princess of Hyrule wasn't one to give up easily. And Link knew that Midna would do whatever she could to save him as well. He had to try to be strong...for them, and for himself. It was all he could do in his condition.

Midna was devastated by the news, though she tried not to show it outwardly. Only two days before her beloved would die? After being apart for so many years, she couldn't bear to lose him again. There was no doubt in her mind now that the dagger came from the Shadow Realm. Menka and Tel'vas were killing Link because she had made the mistake of letting her feelings for a Light Dweller become known. She just couldn't stand by and watch him die slowly and painfully. She had to do something. She had to go back...there was no other choice.

Zelda sensed her friend's distress. "Midna, are you all right?"

Midna sighed and turned away. "I'm afraid this is all my fault."

The others were puzzled. "What do you mean?" Rusl asked.

"You didn't do anything to hurt Link, Miss Midna," Colin added. "That monster and the weird dagger he had are why Link is hurt."

"But I think I know where that dagger came from," Midna explained. She didn't want to say anything, but they deserved to know the truth. "I had my doubts at first...but now I'm certain that it was made from shadow magic...from the Realm of Twilight."

"But that's impossible," Gor Coron said. "The Gorons are well aware of the legends regarding the Twilight Realm, and there is no way than any creature from that realm can enter ours...much less any magic they possess."

Midna briefly glanced at Zelda before replying. "That's not entirely true. Those dark creatures that attacked this realm five years ago were originally from the Twilight Realm. True, they were aided by the evil power possessed by Ganondorf, but nevertheless the Twili have entered this realm before."

"Even so, the mirror said to connect our realm to that one was shattered after Link dispatched the monsters, wasn't it?" Renado asked.

"It was...I was the one who destroyed it." Midna finally looked up. "I don't know how they managed it...but somehow two of the Twili people found a way to create that dagger and send it to the Realm of Light. I can feel it."

"But how could you be certain that it was from the Twilight Realm?" Rusl asked.

"Because it is the magic of my people...the Twili," Midna answered. "I am the Princess of the Twilight Realm...or at least I was before I decided to leave."

There were a few audible gasps from the group. Even with her odd appearance, none of them considered that Midna could be from the Twilight Realm...much less it's princess. How was it possible?

"I know it is hard for you to believe," she said, knowing their thoughts. "I wish I could explain it more, but there isn't time now. My people are searching for me to try to make me return to the Twilight Realm. They are prejudiced against Dwellers of Light—jealousy and anger at being driven from this realm. I fear they are the ones trying to kill Link."

"But why would they want to kill Link if they're just trying to bring you back?" Ilia asked.

"It's...difficult to explain. Link and I met five years ago and became close friends. But when I returned to my own realm, I missed seeing him. It was hard for me to move on. Just two days ago I told a dear friend of mine about how much I missed seeing him, but she became convinced somehow that I was delusional. Light and shadow cannot mix...and because of the hatred my people have for your kind, they would not believe me. So I used my powers to come here. But...I fear they found me."

Midna paused and turned to Link. "When Link and I met again, I decided I would not return to the Realm of Twilight. I don't know how they found me, but I believe my people think that...Link is controlling me."

"So they're trying to kill me to bring you back," Link finished.

Midna nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, Link. I never wanted you to get hurt."

"Well, just what are we supposed to do?" Gor Coron asked. "There has to be a way to reverse whatever spell they managed to use."

Midna sighed. "I believe I know the one responsible for the dagger...and he most likely knows the cure as well. It seems like the only way to get it is if I return to the Twilight Realm myself."

"But how?" Link asked. "The Mirror of Twilight was shattered five years ago. How will you get back?" In truth the thought of Midna going back to her realm alone worried him more than his injuries. Knowing how badly her subjects wanted her back could make obtaining the cure hard if not impossible.

"I'm not sure myself," the Twili said. "I still don't know how I managed to come here. There's no guarantee that my powers could take me back."

"There may be another way," Zelda spoke suddenly.

The others turned to her. "Another way?" Link asked.

Zelda nodded. "There have been many tales passed down within the Royal Family of Hyrule. There is one story in particular that I remember regarding the Mirror of Twilight. Long ago when the goddesses drove those magic users from the land, two artifacts were used in order to create the mirror that sent the people into the Realm of Twilight. After the gate closed, the artifacts were hidden away in two separate locations in Hyrule for safety. The Sword of Light was entrusted to the Zoras to protect. The Rod of Shadows was hidden deep within an ancient Hylian temple known as the Temple of Time. Only those of a pure heart can wield these weapons, and it requires two people to use them."

The princess stood. "I believe if we can find these ancient relics, we will be able to open a doorway to the Twilight Realm. I will accompany you on your journey, Midna."

"I wouldn't want to bring you into this as well, Zelda," Midna said. "I've caused you all enough trouble all ready."

"Nonsense, Midna. I want to help. It is my duty as the Princess of Hyrule. Besides, you and Link are my friends. It wouldn't be right for me to simply stand by without offering my assistance."

Midna smiled. "Thank you, Zelda. That means a lot to me."

"I suppose I better inform Darbus and the remaining elders of the situation," Gor Coron said.

"I should tell the mayor and everyone in Ordon as well," Rusl said.

"I'll stay and help Renado take care of Link," Ilia told him.

"Me too, dad," Colin added.

Renado smiled at them. "That is most kind of you both. Thank you." He turned to the group. "I believe that the best we can do now is let Link rest. He'll need to save his strength."

Link remained quite as everyone began filing out of his room. Midna was one of the last to start to go. "Midna...wait," he said suddenly.

Midna turned. Zelda paused at the doorway. She knew Link was worried about her and Midna leaving for the Twilight Realm alone. She slipped out quietly to allow the two lovers some time alone.

"What's wrong, Link?" Midna asked as she walked back over to the bed.

He reached out and took her hand in his. "Are you sure you have to do this? I really don't want you to put yourself in danger for my sake."

Midna's face grew saddened by his words. "Link...you know this is the only way. I didn't spend these past five years thinking of you and missing you just to watch you die like this. I have to go back."

"I know. It's just...knowing how the Twili acted, are you sure you'll be ok? I'm afraid that if you go back, you'll never return to me. If I died knowing that you had forgotten me..."

"Link," Midna interrupted him, placing a finger gently on his lips. "You are NOT going to die. I promise you that I'll return to you safely. My powers will protect me from whatever they try to use against me. Besides, Zelda is going too. Together we stand a better chance of recovering the cure."

Link turned away from her sadly. "Just promise me one thing before you go."

"What is it, my love?"

"Promise me that...that if I don't make it...you'll stay in Ordon and protect them as I have. And...be careful."

Midna managed a small smile. She gently turned his head to face her. "Of course I will. You don't have to worry about me." She kissed him tenderly, hoping that this wouldn't be their last kiss. She stood to leave, but Link grabbed her wrist.

"One last thing," Link said. He shifted in the bed, searching his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a horse-shoe shaped whistle attached to a string. Midna recognized it as the horse call Ilia had made for Link five years ago. "If you're going to be traveling...please...take Epona with you. Just blow this whistle and she'll come running to you."

Midna was a bit surprised by the gesture. "I'm not sure I could use it like you...and I've never really ridden a horse before."

"It's easy. Just talk to Ilia, and she'll show you what you need to know. Just take care of Epona."

Midna took the horse call in her hands and cradled it against her chest. "I will, Link. Get some rest. I promise I'll return with the cure as quickly as I can."

With that, Midna turned and left the bedroom. She still wasn't sure what to expect on her journey, but she knew this was one mission she could not fail. Link had saved her before. Now it was her turn to do the same for him.

* * *

Link watched Midna leave, still worried about her safety. If it had been her injured, he knew he would fight every Twili in the realm to save her. Midna may not have the same fighting experience as he did, but her magic was still strong...more so after obtaining the Fused Shadows. Perhaps he didn't need to worry after all. Besides, Zelda was going with her, and the Princess of Hyrule was blessed with powers from the goddesses. Weariness finally began to take it's toll on Link. He let his eyes drift closed as he slipped into some much needed sleep. 

_Be careful...Midna..._


	8. Zora's Domain

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. So sorry for the long delay, but things have been quite hectic. Also, the original copy of this chapter got lost, so I had to re-write it from scratch. I'm quitting school since it doesn't seem I'll be able to pursue my intended career, so I should have more free time now. Please read and review. No flames but helpful comments are welcomed.

**Chapter 8: Zora's Domain**

Midna clutched fearfully to the horn of Epona's saddle. She wasn't sure she could ever get used to the horse's pace. Zelda rode easily along side of her, obviously more used to riding. The two princesses were traveling toward Zora's Domain to consult King Ralis about obtaining the Sword of Light. They had to get to the Twilight Realm as quickly as possible if Link was going to survive. Still, Midna was currently more concerned about falling even as they raced toward the Lake Hylia.

Zelda sensed her friend's unease. "Are you well, Midna? You are not used to riding I assume."

Midna nodded, but didn't look up as she put all of her concentration into staying upright. "There are no creatures such as these in my realm. I don't know how you or Link even manage it without falling."

Zelda smiled. "It will take time, but soon it will become easier for you."

Epona seemed to sense her rider's inexperience and instinctively slowed her pace to a light canter. Her movements became smoother, and Midna found it much easier to stay in the saddle. Falling in with the horse's rhythm, the Twili patted the mare's neck in gratitude. Zelda slowed to match her pace, smiling softly.

"At least Link has a smart horse," Midna said lightly. "I would hate to injure myself while trying to save him."

Zelda nodded quietly as they continued on their way. They crossed the great expanse of Hyrule Field with good time and soon found the Great Bridge of Hylia looming before them. They slowed their pace further as they followed the path down toward the edge of the lake. The path ended at a small cliff overlooking the lake. It's clear water reflected the sunlight brilliantly, giving the surface the appearance of a giant mirror. A few of the Zoras could be seen swimming below the surface.

Midna carefully dismounted, feeling less than graceful as she slid from Epona's back. She silently cursed her sore limbs, knowing she'd be feeling them for quite a while. Zelda walked up to her, suppressing a smirk. The two princesses walked to the edge of the cliff, briefly admiring the beauty of the lake below. Midna made a mental note to return with Link once he was well. That thought was enough to bring her from her trance.

"I believe the portals still work seeing as I was able to warp myself to Kakariko Gorge," Midna said, breaking the silence. I should be able to teleport us far enough up the river so we don't have as far to walk."

"I think that would be a good idea, Midna," Zelda answered. "The more time we save, the better chance Link has to survive."

Midna concentrated her powers, and within moments they were both standing near the boat rental shop farther up Zora's River. The Twilight Princess was glad to see that the annoying woman who ran it was no where in sight. It would have made for a very awkward scene.

Zelda stepped forward a few paces, glancing around to get her bearings. It had been ages since she had contacted the Zoras, and she had rarely interacted with them personally. She could not even remember having gone to Zora's Domain herself during her lifetime. Fortunately, the path was easy enough to find as it snaked over and along the river. All they had to do was follow it upstream.

"I believe the main village is just a little ways upstream," Midna said, pointing up the path ahead of them. "Link and I had to travel here often during our first quest."

Zelda felt just a hint of jealousy over Midna's travels, but then again...the Twili didn't entirely have a choice in the matter. The two of them began walking up the path together. Their minds were filled with worry. Did the sword even exist? If so, then could it really hold the key to returning to the Twilight Realm and saving Link? Still, it was the only chance the hero had, so they had to try.

It wasn't long before the river widened out into a large pond, signaling their arrival in Zora's Domain. There were plenty of Zoras swimming around in the cool, clear water. Midna found her gaze drifting toward the enormous waterfall that flowed from the throne room, remembering the difficulty she and Link had in scaling its heights.

"The throne room is at the top of the waterfall, if my memory serves me," Midna said, voicing her thoughts aloud. "There is a portal directly into the throne room, but that would dump us into the middle of the fountain at the top."

Zelda turned to her. "Don't worry, Midna. I'm sure Ralis and the Zoras can accommodate us...especially when we tell them the nature of our visit."

Midna nodded quietly. She was certain that Ralis, now the Zora king, would be more than willing to help them. Link had saved his life as well as his people. It was such a cruel irony that the Hero of Hyrule's life now depended upon the help of the people he had saved and protected. The Twilight Princess quickly spotted one of the many guards near the now sealed entrance to Snow Peaks and quietly nudged Zelda.

The guard spotted them and was quite surprised by their appearance. It was rare enough for anyone to visit Zora's Domain, but for the Princess of Hyrule herself to come was practically unheard of. He quickly walked over to them and gave a respectful salute.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda. What brings you and your companion to our domain?" he asked.

Zelda gave a quick curtsy. "Greetings to you. It is urgent that my friend and I speak to your king as quickly as possible. There is an emergency situation that requires his assistance."

The guard was even more puzzled, but remained professional. "If I may ask, Your Highness, just what is the nature of your emergency? King Ralis will want to know before he is able to grant an audience at such short notice."

The two princesses exchanged a quick glance before Zelda continued. "It's about Link, the Hero of Hyrule. I'm afraid his life is in danger, and we are desperately trying to find a way to save him."

This time the guard did react. He staggered back a few steps and nearly dropped his spear from shock. "The great hero is in danger?! O-Of course we shall do anything in our power to help! Please...wait right here, Your Highness, and I shall inform the king at once!"

The guard quickly ran off to alert a few more guards before making a rush for the throne room. His reaction would have been amusing had the situation not been so serious. Midna looked down sadly. She just hoped they weren't wasting their time chasing fairy tales. All she could do now was wait...

* * *

Tel'vas sat in his study, staring deeply into his crystal ball. He had witnessed the success of the dagger after the bulbin had used it to mortally wound Link. He had continued to monitor the situation throughout the day, attempting to determine if the spell the light being had placed on Midna was wearing off. His brow furrowed at the latest development. The Twili male hadn't expected the princess of the Light Realm to become involved in the affair. He didn't think their royalty would bother, especially since she was now working with Midna, princess of the Twilight Realm. He wasn't entirely displeased with the results, however. Both princesses were currently trying to find a way to reopen the portal between the two realms. They had plenty of time to prepare for their arrival, though Tel'vas didn't expect Princess Zelda would dare enter their realm. Even so, when Midna finally returned to her world, it would give them a chance to finally erase Link's existence from her troubled mind and put an end to her sorrow.

Tel'vas banished the images from his crystal ball and stood from his desk. He smiled to himself at how well his plan seemed to be working out. He was certain the news would be welcome by his wife. Menka had become quite depressed herself the past couple of days. She, more than anyone else in the realm, was dreadfully worried about Midna's disappearance. Tel'vas left his study to find her, eager to tell her that their beloved princess would soon be returning to them.

Menka was currently in the castle library, sitting among a few piles of books. This place had always been a great comfort to her during her life, but now the books offered no such solace. Nothing could rid her mind of the worry she felt for Midna's well-being. At the same time, she couldn't help but feel guilty about the methods her husband was using to bring their princess back. Despite her hatred of the people from the realm of light, the thought of taking another's life was terribly dreadful. Menka had never been one to resort to violence before. Even now she was wondering if this was truly the only option.

The sound of the door opening brought Menka out of her trance. She looked up and smiled weakly as her husband entered the library, shutting the door behind him. He appeared to be in an unusually pleasant mood today. Perhaps he finally had the news she had been hoping for.

"Any word on our princess?" she asked as her husband reached her. She stood and welcomed his offered embrace. "Please, Tel...tell me that Midna will be returning soon. I can't stand the thought of what may be happening to her in that horrible place."

Tel'vas soothed his wife, gently stroking her hair as he held her close. "Everything is going well, my dearest. The dagger worked flawlessly, and even now that light dweller, Link, lies on the brink of death. It'll only be a couple more days until he is no more."

Despite her revulsion of the subject, Menka let out a small sigh of semi-relief. She pulled back slightly and looked up. "And what about Midna? Is she coming back?"

Tel'vas smile dropped just slightly. "I'm afraid that won't be quite so easy. With the mirror destroyed, it will be a difficult task for Midna to return." He noticed the look of sadness that passed over Menka's face and quickly continued. "But not to worry, my love. It seems our princess may have found another way to open the gate between our two realms. Even as we speak she is seeking out the necessary tools to return to our realm."

The Twili woman's face lit up. It was more than she hoped for! Midna was still safe and searching for the means to return. "Then...then she is back to normal?!" she asked hopefully.

Tel'vas sighed. "It doesn't seem much has changed, I'm afraid. There's is something else that I should tell you of. It seems the princess of Hyrule...Zelda I believe her name is...is currently helping Midna find the means to return."

This news puzzled Menka. "The princess...of Hyrule? Why would she be helping Midna to return?"

The mage cleared his throat, anticipating his wife's reaction to his last bit of information. "It seems that Princess Zelda...possesses some form of magic. She has used a portion of her power in an attempt to slow the dagger's effects on Link. I believe...that she and Midna are trying to find a way to save him."

Menka backed away in shock. "What?! They're both trying to save him? I thought you said everything worked perfectly! Midna should have been freed from Link's grasp once it's power had weakened him! This is terrible!"

Menka spun away from him and began sobbing uncontrollably. It seemed her greatest fears were coming true. The guilt that had been eating away at her the past couple of days grew stronger. The Twili now began to realize that using the dagger to kill Link had failed. Not only was Midna still gone...but that there had been no change in her feelings for the hero. It only served to make her doubt her decision to follow her husband's advice.

Tel'vas grew distraught over his wife's reaction. He felt guilty about upsetting her so, even though she deserved to hear the truth of the matter. The male attempted to console his sobbing wife, hugging her to him once more.

"There now, my dearest. Please don't fret so! Midna will be coming back to us soon, and that's all that matters. Regardless of her current motivations, once our princess is returned, we will finally be able to save her. The power of my shadow magic will cleanse her mind and return her to normal. With Link's death, Midna's ties with Hyrule will be gone, and we can return to the way things were before she was ever taken from us."

"What about Princess Zelda?" Menka asked, briefly reigning in her emotions. "You said she was helping Midna to return. What if she tries to intervene?"

Tel'vas sighed once more. He honestly didn't expect Zelda would attempt to stand in their way, but his wife brought up a very strong possibility. Considering the situation, it helped to expect anything. "I highly doubt Hyrule's Princess would come to our realm, but I suppose the possibility still exists. Do not fret, love. If it comes down to it, we will deal with Zelda as necessary until we have our princess back."

"And just how do you plan on dealing with her?!" Menka snapped. She pulled away, suddenly feeling quite furious both with herself and her husband. She spun on her mate and glared at him angrily. "Are you just going to kill her too?! Do you plan to resort to more violence just so we can free Midna?! Does the life of another creature really mean so little to you?!"

Tel'vas was taken aback by her outburst. He had never seen his wife so agitated before. He knew of her disgust for violence, but he had found no alternate solution. "Please, Menka! You know there is no other way! I would have gladly taken another option were it available, you know that, but our hands have been forced in this matter."

Menka turned from him, still seething. _I wonder if our hands were truly forced to this path..._ "Please Tel...leave me be."

The mage started to speak again, but stopped himself. It seemed he had only succeeded in making his mate more upset. Any further attempt to lighten the situation would only make it worse. "Very well, dear," he muttered softly. "I'm sorry to have upset you so."

He turned and quietly left the library as Menka continued brooding over the latest news. She never imagined things would grow so out of hand. Too many things were happening unexpectedly, and too many complications were turning up. It simply didn't add up in the Twili's mind. If Link had truly been controlling Midna, then his weakened state should have been enough to free her from his influence. And Zelda... It would be expected that those closest to Link would attempt to save him, but now the Princess of Hyrule herself was involved. And she along with Midna was trying to save him. Perhaps she thought Tel'vas knew how to reverse the effects of the dark magic. Whether he did or not didn't matter. Menka let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes as a single thought passed over her:

_Did we truly do the right thing?

* * *

_

All of Zora's Domain was buzzing with the news of Link's peril. Whispers started swimming around the village as to his condition and how such a thing could happen. The Zora people made Zelda and Midna as comfortable as they could while they waited. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long to receive an answer. The moment he received the news, Ralis leaped from his throne into the pool and swiftly swam out and over the waterfall into the great pond below. His two Royal Guards followed swiftly behind, somewhat puzzled but equally alarmed over the news. Midna was surprised and impressed by Ralis actions as he climbed out of the water and hurried over to them. His appearance had changed little in the years since Midna had seen him, though he certainly wouldn't know her as they hadn't officially met before now. He was taller, to be sure, and he held a commanding presence in his face and movements. Truly, the young, bashful prince had matured a great deal in a few short years to become a proud and wise king.

Zelda stepped forward to meet the king, bowing slightly in respect. "Greetings to you, King Ralis. Thank you for taking the time to speak with us."

Ralis bowed as well. "Greetings to you as well, Princess Zelda. It is an honor to have you visit our domain. I only wish it had been under more pleasant terms." He noticed Midna and nodded to her. "And who might you be?"

Midna curtsied. "I am Midna. I am...a close friend of Zelda and Link." Midna was reluctant to speak of her origins or her role as the Twilight Princess, though she suspected she might have to eventually. "I thank you as well for seeing us. It is quite serious, I'm afraid."

Ralis nodded, glancing between the two princesses. "Yes. My guard informed me that Link was in danger, though he did not specify the details. Could you please elaborate?"

Zelda turned to her friend. "Midna, do you think you could tell the story? I'm afraid I wasn't present during the battle."

Midna sighed sadly, and began to explain everything as best as she could. She did not going into detail concerning her own troubles with her people, but she did detail her coming to Link's village. How she was walking with the children. How the bulbin had appeared. How Link fought and killed the beast. And finally how Link was mortally wounded by the strange dagger. Ralis listened stoically, a look of deep concern on his face. He remained quietly composed as Midna told how Renado had be unable to help Link, and that Zelda had shown up to see what happened. When she finished, the king nodded solemnly.

"This is grave news indeed," Ralis said. "I've never heard of such a potent weapon before. Whatever it was made of, it's clear that some force is desperate to ensure Link doesn't survive."

Zelda spoke next. "We believe the same thing, King Ralis. It is Midna's believe that the dagger was crafted by an ancient power used by those banished to the Twilight Realm. My powers have delayed its effects for a time, but we must get to the Twilight Realm to find a cure before it wanes."

Ralis and the other Zoras were puzzled. "The magic of the Twilight Realm? It seems strange to me that anything from that realm could harm Link after it was sealed off. What makes you so sure of this?" He directed the question towards Midna.

Midna looked away, ashamed. "Because...they are searching for me...trying to get me to return. You see...I am the Twilight Princess."

There were audible gasps from the Zoras. No doubt they would blame her for what had happened to their hero...if they even believed her in the first place. There was silence while they took in what she had said.

Finally, Ralis spoke once more, "It seems there is more going on than I first suspected. I imagine your connection with Link has much to do with all this. I suspect it would be a long story, indeed, as to how you and Link met, but that is for another time. Tell me though...why did you leave, and how?"

"Because," Midna sighed. "Because...my most trusted friends and advisers cannot believe that...I am in love with Link. They wanted to erase my memories of the time I spent with Link, but I wouldn't allow it and managed to teleport back to this realm using my powers. I...I fear they believe that...Link is controlling me. That's why...I have to go back and convince them that they are wrong...and try to find the cure to save his life."

"I see," Ralis said quietly. "Then we should find a way to re-open the portal to the Twilight Realm. That is why you are here, is it not?"

Zelda spoke up once more. "I remembered an old legend that spoke of two magical weapons that could be used to open the portal between the realms. It told that one of them, the Sword of Light, was in your protection. Do you know anything of it?"

The king thought about it for several moments before answering. "I seem to recall my mother telling me of the blade you mentioned. It has been passed down through the Zora Royal Family for generations. We are charged with protecting the blade at all costs. Though I am uncertain where it is kept."

Ralis motioned to one of his guards asking him to have the Royal Adviser brought to the throne room. He turned back to the princesses and nodded. "I will consult my adviser on this matter and return to you as quickly as possible. In the meantime, please make yourselves comfortable here. The hour grows late, and I would not wish any harm to befall you traveling in darkness. My guards will see to your accommodations within our domain."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Zelda said with a curtsey. "We graciously accept your offer."

King Ralis bowed once more before turning to walk back to the throne room. His guards offered a salute before turning to follow. Midna remained sullen and quiet. She was glad everything seemed to be going well, but it did little to ease her guilt over the harm she had brought her beloved...or her new-found friends either. As the Zoras hurried about to fetch them bedding and food, the Twili prayed that the Sword of Light truly existed. Link's life depended on it.

* * *

I've decided to split up this chapter just a bit to keep from just rushing through the quest part of the story. I hope you enjoy. Please review and tell me how you like it.


	9. Beast of Shadow

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Hard to believe a year has passed since the last chapter, but I was hit with the worst case of writer's block yet. Fortunately, the reprieve helped to spark new ideas that I hope make the story even better than I originally planned it. I know there have been some minor criticisms toward my story, but I have taken some consideration into my reasons for why the characters are behaving the way they are. It would take an entire update by itself to explain, but I'm sure you would all prefer I continue with the story than waste time trying to justify myself, so I won't. It's hard to say at this point how much longer the story will be. As an estimate, I'd say we're between one third to halfway through with this story. So here's a late Christmas present for my fans. No flames though suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged.

**Chapter 9: Beast of Shadow**

Link rested fitfully throughout the day. While the spell Zelda cast on him gave him a reprieve from his agony, he couldn't stop the worry he felt about the two princesses traveling alone. His friends checked on him often, offering what comfort they could to ease his melancholy. Link welcomed their company, but the solace they provided was all but lost once he was alone again. Night came after what felt like an eternity to the wounded hero. The quiet cry of the owls and the chirping of crickets drifted in through the window, blending to create a gentle lullaby to the villagers. But sleep eluded Link. His mind drifted to his beloved Twilight Princess and to his friend the Princess of Hyrule. By now they should have reached Zora's Domain, and he knew the Zoras would ensure they had a safe place to rest for the night. But then what? Did the artifacts Zelda spoke of even exist or was their quest nothing more than chasing fairy tales? The Lost Wood would not be so easily navigated unless by some miracle the portals he and Midna had used were still active. Would the Temple of Time even open for them? So many questions and fears circulated through Link's mind. How could he possibly sleep?

Renado quietly entered the room, surprised and concerned to see Link still awake. The Hylian's gaze was locked on the open window where a full moon was visible in the night sky. He cleared his throat as he approached Link's bed to catch his attention. "I know how their safety concerns you, my friend. However, I believe they are doing well enough tonight. You should be resting to conserve your strength."

Link sighed heavily as he finally tore his gaze from the window to acknowledge the shaman. "I know, Renado. Midna is strong...stronger than any woman I know. And Zelda is blessed with the power of the goddesses. But...I still can't help but worry. It should be me protecting them...not lying on my death bed while they risk their lives for me."

"When one is accustomed to protecting others, it is difficult to be on the receiving end of help," Renado conceded. "Still, allowing worry to consume you will aid them or yourself little. You have aided Hyrule beyond any of our expectations. We shall all do everything in our power to ensure that your devotion has not been in vain."

The shaman turned to leave, allowing his words to sink in. As he reached the door, he paused. "Link...please don't allow yourself to give into despair so quickly. The spirits of light have not abandoned you. Hope still remains." With that, he left the Hylian to rest and ponder his words.

Link sighed as his gaze drifted to the ceiling. Renado was right, of course. In his condition, the best think he could do would be to conserve his strength and rest. The pain had ebbed, but his body was weak. The monsters that once plagued the lands of Hyrule were now gone, and he knew that Zelda and Midna were more than capable of handling themselves. Link's eyes drifted closed as fatigue finally began to take hold. As he slipped wearily into sleep, he sent a prayer skyward for their safety. They would return to him. He knew they would. He had just had to keep up hope.

* * *

Menka pulled her cloak more tightly around her as she passed through the town. She paid no heed to any of the townsfolk as they carried out their day to day lives. News had begun to spread among the citizens of the princess's disappearance leading to concern and fear for the future of their kingdom. Menka herself was fairly well known, and she was in no mood to answer questions that she had no answers for anyway. The main gate now loomed before her, and the Twili swiftly glided through them. The guards paid her little mind, caring little for who traveled to and from the city these days.

The road forked into a small, dirt path into the surrounding forest. Menka glanced about her warily as she turned onto this path. This journey was one she hadn't had to make in many years. Such a crisis had not befallen the Twilight Realm since the fall of Zant, the Usurper King, and in that time there had been no chance of seeking aid within their realm. Now, however, Menka hoped that she could find answers regarding Midna's flight to the Light Realm..and her claim that Link was the hero not only of his realm, but their own as well. The guilt of her actions and her husband's decision on how to deal with the situation haunted her without end. There was only one person she knew of that could help...one who was more knowledgeable of Twili lore and legends than any other.

Elder Vel'ar rarely left the seclusion of his home, and just as rarely received visitors. Though often in times of great importance others would travel to seek his vast knowledge. Menka was most certainly in need of knowledge this day as she approached the elder's hovel. The dwelling was little more than a hut, formed with admirable skill by magic and shadows. While it lacked the elaborate decorations or the intricate designs of the Palace of Twilight, the elder's home still held its own simple beauty. A dim light shown within the window, signaling its owner was within and active.

Menka nervously approached the door, not even sure if she was right in coming here. But she was at her wit's end and no answer her husband gave would satisfy her. She knocked hard a couple times. There were sounds of movement from within, then the click of the latch being unlocked. The door opened and a small male Twili in flowing robes stood in the entrance. Vel'ar's long pale orange hair was pulled back into a braided tail. His beard was trimmed short and neat. He peered up at Menka through small beady eyes before recognition finally brought a smile to his face.

"Ah, Menka. It has been a long time since we last spoke," he said finally. "Please, do come in."

Menka smiled. "Thank you, Elder Vel'ar. I only wish my visit was on more pleasant terms."

The two entered a small study filled with shelves of books and only a handful of furniture. A large glowing orb sat resting on a stand at the back behind a simple desk and chair. Menka knew not its full purpose, only that it aided the Elder in seeking and preserving their race's history. She sat solemnly in the second chair across from the desk as Vel'ar took his place behind it.

The elder adjusted his glasses, observing the demeanor of his guest quietly. "There is an air of sorrow and doubt about you, dear. I had heard rumors of the disappearance of our princess, but I take it from your visit that they hold true."

The Twili woman sighed heavily. "You guess correctly, Elder. Our dear princess Midna has vanished to the Realm of Light, and we have no easy way of bringing her back. I fear that my haste to help her only served to drive her away."

"There now, my dear. Calm yourself," Vel'ar soothed. "Perhaps it is best if you relate the entire story from its beginning."

Menka drew a slow, deep breath and began to describe the events leading to her current dilemma regarding Midna and her lost love. Vel'ar listened calmly, his expression never changing as she confided her doubts and Midna's claim that Link was the Divine Beast from their ancient prophecies. He tapped his chin in thought as Menka finished her tale.

"A most interesting tale indeed. It seems this matter is more complicated than you and Tel'vas originally believed considering the current situation."

Menka brushed away a small tear. "My poor princess. I feel this is all my fault. But it just seems so...improbable that she could truly develop feelings for this hero from the Realm of Light."

Vel'ar cocked an eyebrow. "Does it? Love works in ways too mysterious for us to fully understand. How can you be so certain that Midna's claim is far-fetched?"

The elder's question surprised Menka. She hadn't been expecting him to take the news so calmly...or to make such a bold claim. But as his words sank in, she thought...could she have been wrong in dismissing Midna's love interest so quickly? There had been no proof of the nature of their relationship. If that were the case...

"I know this is hard for you to accept, Menka," Vel'ar began, bringing her from her thoughts, "but sometimes circumstances demand that we forget past quarrels and look to new beginnings. I also do not believe that your intentions were bad, but perhaps you were too quick to draw conclusions."

"Gods forgive me," Menka whispered. "This is all my fault."

The elder Twili stood slowly and moved to one of the room's many bookshelves. He scanned the titles and found the book within moments. Pulling it from the shelf, he thumbed to the pages regarding the legend of the Divine Beast. Menka tried to compose herself. It wouldn't help to lose herself now. Perhaps there was hope to save their Twilight Princess and make amends for the mistakes that were made. She was once more brought from her thoughts as she heard the book close abruptly.

"Have you found anything?" Menka asked.

The elder moved back to his desk, his brow furrowed in concentration. "The information I have regarding the Sacred Beast is quite vague as to the hero's origin. All that is known for certain is that he would appear when our realm was in great peril. There isn't even mention of what type of beast would appear...much less if he was from our realm or the Realm of Light."

Menka's face drooped more, if such a thing were possible. "So there is no way to know if this Hero of Light is also the beast from the prophecies?"

Vel'ar tapped his chin thoughtfully. "There may be another solution." He moved to the glowing orb at the back of the room, peering into its surface for a moment. "With our tribe's ancient magic and a little luck, perhaps the gods will grant us the answers we seek."

Menka looked up hopefully. "So you have another plan? What do we need to do, Elder Vel'ar?"

"The spell will take some time to prepare. I will gather the necessary items to perform the ancient rite." He paused and turned toward Menka with a smile. "All you need to do is relax. We will find the answers you seek."

* * *

Link tossed restlessly in his sleep. With each passing moment, he felt himself growing closer and closer to death. Darkness swirled around him with no hope in sight. A dim shield of light protected him from its influence, but Link knew it was only a matter of time before he was wholly consumed by it. He was floating within a sea of darkness, helpless to fight the tide that pulled him farther from life. His strength continued to fade even as he struggled to free himself of the spell's grip. All attempts to shrug off the Twilight magic proved in vain as its embrace tightened itself around him.

"Giving up so soon? Some hero."

Link was startled from his daze by the strange voice. He glanced about looking for the source, but could see no one. He began to think he had imagined it.

"You don't even know me do you? How disappointing. Heh heh heh."

"Who's there?" Link demanded. "Why do you taunt me?"

Link caught a flicker of light on the edge of his vision. He turned and was alarmed to see a large animal-like form barely outlined in a dim light. The only features Link could make out were a pair of red glowing eyes. The figure chuckled darkly.

"Finally realize I'm here? It's about time. I was growing bored of all the drama," it spoke.

Link's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Just how long have you been there? Who, or _what_, are you?"

There was a faint glimmer of a smile from the creature. "I have always been here, Link. I am a part of you, even if you refuse to acknowledge it."

"Part of me? What are you talking about? I've never seen you before," Link shouted back. "And how do you know my name?"

The creature stepped closer and snickered. "Somehow I'm not surprised that you don't know me. You suppressed me long ago, but I have always been a part of you...and I always will be. And to think I tried so hard to help you five years ago. Really...some people truly are ungrateful."

Link carefully watched the shadow's movements, leery of trusting its words or intentions. What did it mean about being part of him? And what did five years ago have to do with any of this? Five years...that was when his quest to stop Zant had begun, and he'd learned his destiny as the chosen of the gods. How did this thing play into it all?

The light around Link brightened as the creature finally stepped fully into view. A loud gasp of disbelief escaped Link's mouth as he finally saw what he had been speaking to. He stared wide-eyed in shock as the creature stopped before him, grinning darkly. It was impossible... Memories flooded back to Link from his first trip into the lands covered in Twilight...and the first sight that greeted him when he'd awoken in the prison.

The wolf's ears twitched in the Hylian's direction. His eyes glimmered with a feral pride and mischievousness that felt so familiar. His lips were pulled back in a sly grin as he smugly took in Link's reaction. Despite the air of familiarity surrounding the wolf, something seemed different...darker about him. The red glow dimmed in the wolf's eyes, but the color remained nonetheless. His fur was darker and wilder, and something just didn't feel right to Link.

"I take it you weren't expecting to see me," the wolf spoke. "The spell is even stronger than I'd suspected. It's not all bad though." He chuckled darkly. "After all, it's finally allowed me to speak to you."

Link's voice finally returned as a million questions flooded him. "How...how is this possible? I thought..."

"You thought I disappeared five years ago?" the wolf finished. He laughed. "Perhaps you lost _that_ form when the mirror shattered, but I never left you. It's just too bad you grew so weak, or we wouldn't be in this mess."

Anger mingled with confusion began to rise within the Hylian. He was growing frustrated with these guessing games. The creature had yet to give him a straight answer, and there was precious little time for this banter.

"Enough of your insults! I'm in no mood for your taunts. Now tell me what you are!" Link demanded.

The wolf snorted. "I told you who I was, but apparently you're more dense than I thought. Very well. I'll _try_ to be more plain if it'll make you happy. I'm your "other" self...that part of you that allowed you to kill all those monsters. Though at least I have the spine needed to follow through with what needs to be done. Especially since you allowed yourself to turn into some lovesick weakling over the years. Such a shame for a 'hero' like you to grow soft."

Link growled angrily. This wolf's attitude was really grinding on his nerves. And what he said made no sense. His other self? What was that supposed to mean? "You're really beginning to piss me off, pal. What do you mean by calling me a weakling? After the nightmares I've been through and the monsters I've killed, you have some nerve to insult me that way!"

"And yet you've allowed yourself to be outwitted by a weak little bulbin?" the wolf countered, smugly.

The statement hit hard. Link's anger died as he thought back to the fight that led to his current situation. Had he truly allowed himself to grow soft? His heartbreak at losing Midna combined with a lack of need for his fighting skills certainly hadn't helped. His surprise at the bulbin's skills had allowed him to drop his guard and underestimate his own chances. Link sighed heavily. Perhaps this shadow had a point.

The wolf chuckled once more. "Do you see now? I'm almost ashamed to be a part of you. Though that may not matter much longer." His smile vanished, and he seemed to take on a more solemn, worried look. "Unfortunately the spell affecting us is continuing to grow in strength. While it did give me enough power to take this form, it'll be of little use when my 'host' dies."

Now Link was even more puzzled. "Wait...you gained strength from the spell that's killing me?"

"Killing _us_," the wolf corrected. "And yes, though I can't claim to understand it myself. I only know the results, not the reasons. Again, it's of little use to us currently. I only hope your girlfriend is able to pull through for us. I'm no more thrilled with dying than you are." He paused, his smile briefly returning. "Though I must say, I'm not soft enough to cry over it."

Link glared at the wolf. "Well I don't see you being helpful so far. All you've done since we met is insult me and speak in vague riddles. If you're so happy about your 'new powers', then why not use them to save us?"

The wolf shrugged, "It's not that easy, believe me. I was only now able to even manifest a solid form. It would take more time before I could exert any true influence over our situation." He turned, pausing only to add, "And I'm afraid time isn't something we have."

With that, the beast trotted off into the darkness, his form quickly fading from sight.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Link called after him. "Just what do you mean by "other self" and why are you helping me?"

The wolf turned toward him one last time, his form fading leaving only his red eyes visible. "Every one who dwells in the light...has a shadow." The eyes vanished, and Link found himself once more alone.

Link awoke from the dream with a start, gasping as his mind struggled to find its way back to reality. He looked around to find no one in the room with him, much to his relief. He wasn't sure he could explain the experience to anyone. He couldn't even explain it to himself. Link took a few breaths to calm himself, wiping the sweat from his brow. What could the wolf have meant? His other side? Like...some sort of darker twin? But that couldn't be...or could it? The vision felt real enough, and the being had appeared in his wolf form. He couldn't shake off the shade's words to him. Insults or no, he had made some good points. The years since his final battle with Ganondorf had been relatively uneventful, especially within the last three years. Brooding over his lost love had taken its toll on his body as well as his mind. Perhaps he really had let himself grow too soft. Whatever the case, it mattered little now. He had let his guard down and it would probably cost him his life. His only hope lay with Midna and Zelda now...and the potential cure within the Twilight Realm.

Exhaustion caught up to Link once more, much to his relief. He closed his eyes and welcomed the reprieve from his torment. The wolf's last words drifted through the Hylian's mind before slumber finally overtook him...

_Everyone who dwells in the light has a shadow...

* * *

_

You may think you know what this section is suggesting, but I may surprise you yet. Darkness isn't necessarily evil, though it can still have an attitude. I'll try to avoid going an entire year without an update this time. Hopefully next time we can catch up to Midna and Zelda in Zora's Domain. Stay tuned! I'm not giving up on this story till the end.


	10. Revelations

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. Thank you for all the encouragement. I'm pushing forward with the story as best as I can while I continue working through the details. The truth to the Shadow Wolf will become apparent as the story continues. Some of you may have guessed who he is, but I hope to include a few pleasant surprises along the way. Please feel free to comment. I'm worried many people have given up on me.

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Menka waited anxiously for Elder Vel'ar to return. Though only a couple of hours had passed since she had arrived, it felt like ages to the distraught Twili. She was still trying to accept the elder's words that Midna's heartache had not been founded in confusion. There was no telling what the spell he was preparing would reveal. Menka was almost afraid of what she might learn, but she was desperate for answers. Midna had been gone for three days now. The people were growing more concerned each day. The sooner their princess was back, the sooner they could return to normal.

But what of Link, The Hero of Light? What role did he truly play in this? If Midna's claims proved true, then his fate was of equal importance to hers. Could a being from the Light Realm truly be the Divine Beast of Twili legend? And if so...could his life be saved? Menka shuddered to think of the consequences of hers and Tel'vas' actions should the spell prove them wrong.

The latch clicked on the door, bringing Menka from her musing. Elder Vel'ar reentered the office carrying a small bag full of incense and herbs. He smiled kindly as he walked back to the orb behind the desk. In front of the orb was an incense burner that had obviously seen much use over the years. Vel'ar carefully poured the dried herbs into the burner, quietly muttering a prayer in the ancient tongue of the Twili. He lit the incense with tender reverence as Menka watched in silent awe. Blue and golden light swirled within the orb, twisting and turning slowly as the smoke from the incense began to fill the room.

"Great gods of Twilight," Vel'ar chanted, lighting a candle on either side of the orb. "Please, hear the prayer of our hearts. Our beloved princess is separated from us, and we know not how to help her. She has professed Link, Hero of Light, to be the great Guardian Beast from prophecy. We earnestly seek your counsel. Open our eyes that we may see the truth!"

There was a low humming sound as the colors within the orb swirled faster, growing brighter with each moment. All at once there was a flash, causing the Twili to look away. When the light dimmed, Menka found her eyes drawn to the orb in wonder. Images swirled within its surface, beckoning her closer as Midna's tale unfolded before her eyes. She watched as Midna was cursed by Zant and banished from the Twilight Realm. She saw Midna's wandering through the forest as she stumbled upon a shadow beast holding a young man in its grasp. A flash of light, and in the next instant, the young man was writhing in agony on the ground. Menka's eyes widened in shock as she watched his form change into another, unknown creature. But what truly caught her attention was his eyes. The beast's eyes were a brilliant blue hue, much as his human form had.

"The blue-eyed beast..." Menka whispered hoarsely.

The image shifted again, recounting Midna's near death at Zant's hands and Link's attempts to save her. It showed their encounter with Princess Zelda, and the subsequent trip to the Lost Woods. Then it shifted to possibly the most shocking image of all: Link standing before the Palace of Twilight. He had just returned the Sols to their place before the palace, and their energy transferred to his sword, empowering it as they gave him their blessing. The implication was clear. Midna had spoken the truth.

"Oh my dear princess," Menka sobbed, crumpling to the floor in sorrow. "What have I done? How could I have caused you such sorrow? I have been such a fool. Not even the gods would forgive me for the part I played in the hero's death."

Elder Vel'ar sighed deeply. No words would comfort the distraught woman. He knew this. Still, the gods had answered their pleas, and that had to count for much. "Perhaps there is still time," he said.

Menka wiped a tear from her eye as she looked up at the older male. "You mean...you mean we may be able to save him?"

"Even I am not certain of the nature of the weapon Tel'vas used," the elder admitted. "Still, I do not think the gods would give us this information without due cause. I feel they are willing to give us a chance to make amends...so there must be a way."

Another flash caught their attention as a final vision appeared within the orb's surface. Menka rose eagerly, as the fog cleared, hopeful of what image lay before her. It was a beautiful mirror polished from the finest ebony stones and glowing with intricate runes that ran around its frame. The mirror's surface glowed brightly, showing the promise of its magical powers. A golden orb was imbedded at the top of the frame, pulsing with a strange magic Menka had never felt before.

Her eyes fixated on the glass surface as a second image appeared within. She gasped as Link's face appeared before her, smiling with a warmth and friendliness she had not expected from a being of the Light Realm. However, the reflection distorted suddenly, and a second, darker form appeared beside Link's within the glass. A pair of glowing red eyes stared back at her, as if it were aware of her presence watching it. It gave a dark smirk, then the entire image faded to black. Menka snapped from her daze as the orb finally dimmed until the only glow came from the candlelight upon its surface.

As the two Twili attempted to make sense of the latest vision, one of the books on the many bookshelves pried itself loose and fell to the floor with a loud thunk, its pages flying open and flipping rapidly. Startled, they turned and watched as the unseen hand found what it sought, and the book lay still upon the floor. Elder Vel'ar slowly walked over the the tome and stooped to pick it up. He noted the page it had opened to and smiled, saying a quick prayer of thanks before lifting it reverently.

Menka joined the elder as he laid the book on the desk, her eyes anxiously falling on the pages. Though she had somewhat expected it, she could not help the gasp of surprise as she glanced over the words written on the pages. The picture dominating the page was identical to the mirror shown in the vision, along with specific instructions regarding its purpose. It told of an ancient artifact crafted long ago by the ancestors of the Twili people that had been used to save those struck down by the darkest of their people's magic. It was called the Mirror of Twin Souls.

"The mirror is a window into the soul. As such it sees both the Light and Darkness within every living being," the words read. "If the force of darkness threatened to overwhelm the one gazing upon its reflection, the mirror would be used to separate the darkness from the light, saving both from certain oblivion. However, it is said that the consequences of using this artifact can spread unto other items of power tied to the viewer. Therefore, it is advised to use it only under the most dire of circumstances."

"Consequences?" Menka spoke aloud. "What could be more dire a consequence than the murder of the Chosen One?"

"This is certainly nothing to take lightly," Vel'ar spoke, thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Still, it seems as though we have gotten all the answers we can find for one night. This mirror appears to be the means with which to save Midna's beloved hero."

For the first time in a days, Menka felt genuinely relieved. "Gods be praised...then it is not too late! We must find the mirror quickly and use its power to save Link!"

The elder placed a hand on her arm. "Let us not be hasty, my dear. Haste led us to our current predicament. It will take a due amount of patience to undo what has been done."

Menka sighed deeply. "Were that it was so simple! I fear there is little time if Tel'vas and I are to undo the wrongs we have committed. But what has become of the mirror? There has not been an item of such potency at the Palace of Twilight in ages. I am certain that if such an artifact were to exist there would be at least some record of its location."

"Perhaps not," Vel'ar said. "If the mirror contained so much power, it is possible that it was destroyed to prevent that power from falling into evil hands. Still...if it is connected to the weapon Tel'vas made, then perhaps it can be created once more."

"The dagger...of course!" Menka gasped. "Tel had said it was created with an ancient, almost forgotten branch of spells from our race's past. Perhaps he also has the means to create the mirror!" The Twili woman stood quickly, bowing low to her host. "I thank you with all my heart for your aid, Elder Vel'ar. I must return to the palace quickly and share our findings with Tel'vas and the council. We need to move swiftly or Link's life will be lost!"

"Of course, my dear," Vel'ar answered kindly. "Just remember that while time is short, the plan MUST use a great deal of caution and respect as well. Artifacts of this kind of power require the greatest care possible. Please...keep me informed of your progress. And do call upon me again if there is any way I can be of further assistance."

Menka thanked him again before grabbing her cloak and making her way from the house. She wrapped tightly against the cold as she hurried along the path, taking care not to stray. The others needed to know. It was time to make amends for her mistakes. She only hoped the gods would forgive her for her role in this.

* * *

Midna slept little through the night as her mind relived the horrible events of the day over and over. With every image she berated herself for her inaction and inability to save her beloved from his fate. She could have easily dispatched the bulbin herself, so why hadn't she? But then what of the children? She couldn't have been sure of their safety while she focused on the enemy before her. Why had she been unable to sense the dagger's presence on the creature? Was it capable of masking its power? Or did it simply lay dormant until it had lodged itself in its intended victim? But worst of all...why couldn't she have purged the dark power herself? Surely the power granted to her by the Fused Shadows was sufficient to purge the evil power coursing through Link's body. But without knowledge of the spell's exact nature, any attempts to combat it could cause more harm than good. It was a risky endeavor...one the heartbroken princess couldn't bring herself to try.

There was still little to indicate whether the artifacts of Hylian legend even existed. Their entire trip could just be a wild goose chase for all they knew. Still, it was better than waiting and watching her beloved die a slow, agonizing death. With the Mirror of Twilight destroyed, it was the only chance they had of reopening the the portal into the Twilight Realm and finding Link's salvation. There was also the issue of Menka and Tel'vas. They were quite desperate to bring her home and "save" her from her woes. Surely they would be planning for her potential return. The thought of having to face off against her own people was nearly as distressing as the state of her lover. Midna wasn't sure she could convince her friends of the error of their judgment, but she had to try. Her people needed to understand that the people of the Light Realm were not as heartless and selfish as they had long believed.

_You are not alone in your plight, Twilight Princess_, an unearthly voice echoed in her head.

Midna gasped as she found herself lost in within a globe of light. It was bright and unfamiliar. Despite being revived by the Spirits of Light, feeling this power envelop her still made her skin crawl. She looked around her for the source of the voice, unsure if she had even heard anything at all. A large, serpentine form finally began to materialize before her. Its gaze locked onto hers as a feeling of calm and warmth washed over the entranced princess.

"Lanayru?"

_Ages of banishment from the Light Realm have bred much resentment among your people_, Lanayru said sadly. _The Chosen One's life is being stolen away by the ancient magic of your race. Still, there is one hope to save his life and bring peace between the two realms._

The spirit's words offered a hope and solace that Midna hadn't known since Link was attacked. It seemed the Spirits hadn't forgotten their champion after all. Perhaps with the Spirits' help, Link stood a chance of surviving. She was still amazed that the Spirits would contact her considering her heritage. On the other hand, they had saved her life when she fought Ganondorf. Link was certainly in no condition to save himself, but Midna would have expected them to contact Zelda rather than her. All that mattered little at the moment, however. If Lanayru was offering aid, she would be foolish to refuse it.

"What do I need to do?" Midna asked.

The Spirit nodded. _There is still much to be done before your journey is through. Zelda has shown you only the start, but the solution lies within the Twilight Realm._

Midna sighed. "That's what I was afraid of. But what of my people? My dearest friends cannot accept my feelings for Link, and if I return they may attempt to stop me."

_The wheels are already in motion for changes_, Lanayru said. _There is an artifact of power left to your ancestors known as the Mirror of Twin Souls. It holds the means with which to save the life of the Hero of Light. But it requires a Tear of Light contained within a Soul Orb to fully power it._

There was a flash of light, causing Midna to look away. When it cleared, she opened her eyes to see Lanayru was gone. Floating in his place was a small, clear orb that sparkled in the remaining light. It floated slowly until it was directly in front of the confused Twili. It looked real enough, though Midna was hesitant to believe it. Still, she felt compelled to reach out and take it. The instant her fingers touched it, her vision went white.

_The final key...lies in the Temple of Time,_ the spirit's voice echoed for the final time. _The Soul Orb shall unlock the way._

Midna woke with a gasp. She sat up shakily and tried to get her bearings. It only took her a few moments to remember she was in Zora's Domain. The Zoras had made beds for her and Zelda in a small cave far enough from the water's edge to avoid falling in. Zelda, for her part, seemed to still be asleep. She was lying across the chamber, wrapped tightly in the blanket she had been provided with. There was a small amount of light coming in through the entrance as the light from the rising sun danced along the water of the great pool outside.

_A vision? _Midna pondered to herself. She never thought it was possible for one of the Spirits of Light to contact her directly. Had her stay in the Light Realm and her temporary tie with Zelda changed her that much? But the most confusing part had been the Soul Orb appearing before her. It felt so real, and yet it couldn't have been...could it?

The Twilight Princess shifted to stand when her fingers brushed against a small, hard object. She looked down and was amazed to see the orb laying beside her. Midna gently took the gift in her hand and held it to the light. Though it sparkled from the rays reflected on its surface, it was clear that no power lay within. Perhaps that is what the spirit's final words had meant.

Smiling, Midna brought the orb to her chest, cradling it tenderly. The goddesses had granted her a priceless gift that held Link's last hope. She needed only to infuse it with a Tear of Light for its power to be unlocked. But what of this Mirror of Twin Souls? Midna was certain she had heard no tales of such an item, but she had to trust Lanayru's words. The way to the Twilight Realm still needed to be opened, but she was now fully confident that Zelda's tale held true. Soon, she would return home where she must find this mirror and use the orb with it to save her beloved. Midna's eyes drifted to the heavens in awe and gratitude.

_Thank you, Spirits of Light, _Midna prayed silently. _I will not waste the gift you have given me. I only hope I can make Menka understand...

* * *

_

Another chapter down. I promise we'll get back to the sword very soon. I will try to adhere to a more regular update schedule now that I've cleared out some distractions. Next chapter hopefully soon.


	11. Winds of Change

**Fall Into Shadows**

A Legend of Zelda fan fic by Rapndash

**Disclaimer**: The Legend of Zelda video games series all belongs to Nintendo. If anyone is still out there reading this, please leave a review and let me know what you think. We're getting to the slower quest part of the story, and it's gonna be difficult to push through. I hope you enjoy what's coming up.

**Chapter 11: Winds of Change**

Zora's Domain seemed to shine in the sunlight, coaxing its inhabitants from sleep to begin the day anew. The clear pool in the center rippled merrily as Zoras and fish swam within its waters. Midna had hoped to spend more time visiting this place and learning more of the Zoras and their home, but time was racing cruelly against them. The sightseeing would have to wait until a more favorable time...provided that time came. The Soul Orb was tucked safely away as the Twilight Princess stepped from the cave. She looked around, hoping one of the Zoras would bring news from King Ralis regarding the Sword of Light. Midna replayed Lanayru's words in her mind, trying to make sense of his cryptic advice. At least now she knew that the trip to Zora's Domain wasn't in vain. Unfortunately, that was the only fact she was certain of. Lanayru indicated that the Temple of Time held the key to Link's salvation.

But what of this Mirror of Twin Souls? The Twilight Princess couldn't recall anyone teaching her about such an article. Then again, she wasn't always the most attentive student. It was also possible that the mirror had either been destroyed or sealed away long ago...its name and function long forgotten by the Twili. Still, there was surely a record of it somewhere in the palace archives. Perhaps the castle historians or the long-secluded Elder Vel'ar would have the information she needed. The only trick was...would they even help her? The spirit seemed to suggest the possibility that there was a chance to change the minds of Menka and the others. Midna prayed that was the case. Midna deeply dreaded the thought of having to fight her own people to save her beloved hero. There was certainly a feeling of anger and sorrow that Menka and Tel'vas would resort to killing Link. It was the motive behind their actions that made the situation so painful. Her friends truly thought she was in danger because they couldn't accept that Link was the hero that she knew he was. If only there was a way to make them understand.

A soft rustling behind her drew Midna from her musings. She turned to see Zelda emerging from the cave, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She gave a tired smile as she walked over to where the Twili stood.

"Good morning, Midna," Zelda greeted. "You are up early this morning."

Midna sighed softly as she meekly returned Zelda's smile. "It has been a restless night, Zelda. I can't help wondering if Link's injuries could have been prevented...if there was something I could have done differently that might have saved him."

Zelda placed a hand on Midna's shoulder. "Please, Midna...I understand how you feel, but blaming yourself for Link's peril will only add to the problem. I am certain you did everything you felt was right. For now we must meet with King Ralis and retrieve the Sword of Light in order to unlock the gate to the Twilight Realm."

The statement cause Midna to suddenly remember the small orb in her possession. She retrieved it quickly, eager to share Lanayru's words with her friend. "Zelda...have you seen an item like this before?" she asked, showing the Soul Orb to the Hylian princess.

Puzzled, Zelda peered into the clear surface of the trinket, immediately sensing the spiritual nature of the bauble. "I have not, but I can feel it is of great importance. Where did you find this?"

Midna bean to recall the vision from Lanayru, sharing as much detail as she could recall. She was especially careful to tell Zelda of the mirror and the orb's connection with Link's salvation. Zelda listened quietly, pondering the significance of the spirit's advice. When Midna finished, she silently thanked the Spirits of Light for sending them aid. They certainly needed as much help as they could get if Link's life was to be saved.

"It seems as though fortune is finally smiling on us," Zelda said, smiling slightly. "This Soul Orb is certainly a most precious gift to receive."

Midna sighed. "It's still hard to believe they would choose to give it to me, but I suppose it is of little consequence given the circumstances. However, I'm not sure how we're supposed to get a 'Tear of Light' to power the orb."

Zelda pondered it briefly. "Indeed. If I'm understanding Lanayru's words correctly, the Temple of Time may hold the final key to entering the Twilight Realm and finding a way to break the curse that was placed upon Link. For now, we should wait for King Ralis to return and obtain the Sword of Light before continuing on our quest."

Just then, a Zora guard approach them. He paused before them and saluted. The princess's bowed politely hoping the guard had news from their king.

"Greetings, Princess Zelda and Midna," the guard greeted. "I Trust your stay with us has been pleasant?"

Zelda nodded. "Your hospitality has been most gracious, thank you. Do you bring news from King Ralis?"

"I do, Princess," the guard replied. " The king has requested that we bring you to the royal chambers. He believes he has discovered a solution to your dilemma. But first, he humbly asks that you join him for breakfast."

Midna was relieved by the news. If the king spoke truly, then he had discovered the whereabouts of the Sword of Light. The sooner they reached the Temple of Time, the closer they came to opening the portal to the Realm of Twilight. Her mind began to drift even as Zelda continued talking to the guard. Soon, she would return to her people. She only hoped she could convince them that their opinion of Link was wrong. The Mirror of Twin Souls was his only hope now. The time had come to put aside and rivalries and bring two worlds together.

* * *

Menka hurried through the castle desperate to find her husband. She had arrived back at the castle only a short while ago, grateful that her absence seemed to have gone unnoticed. The hallways were empty save a few guards. Their room was empty, so she figured he must be in his study. Time was of the essence. The sooner they found out the location of the mirror, or at least a spell to create it, the better. All the time she reminded herself to remain calm, but the guilt of her actions weighed heavily upon her. She wished Tel'vas hadn't been so quick to resort to violence. She only hoped that he would believe her claims. Especially since she had been the first to suggest Midna's insanity.

Upon reaching the study, Menka desperately banged on the door. She heard are rustling of papers shortly before the door opened to reveal her weary husband. He seemed surprised to find her standing there. Considering their last conversation in the library, he assumed that she was still brooding over Midna's fate. Not to mention he knew how much he upset her before. Nevertheless, he smiled warmly and stepped forward to meet his wife.

"Good morning, Darling," Tel'vas said. "I'm sorry to have upset you earlier. I do hope you're feeling better."

"Not much better, I'm afraid," Menka replied. "I've just learned that I've made a terrible mistake! We don't have much time! The life of the Divine Beast lies in jeopardy!"

The smile faded from Tel'vas' face. He was truly puzzled. How was the fate of the Divine Beast connected to the disappearance of their Twilight Princess? Concerned, Tel'vas asked, "Mistake? What do you mean, my dear? I assure you that I've done everything in my power to rescue are dear princess."

"That is the problem!" Menka wailed. "We were wrong concerning Midna's sorrow! She was speaking the truth!"

Tel'vas took a step back, shocked at his wife's words. Had the grief and really gotten to her this badly? He immediately dismiss the idea. He knew Menka would not make such claims without solid proof. "The truth? Do you mean to suggest that Midna was actually in love with this 'Link' fellow?"

Taking a few breaths to calm herself, Menka of began to recount her experiences at the Elder's house. She retold of the vision that was granted to her, including as much detail as possible. Most importantly, she affirmed that Elder Vel'ar had witnessed the same vision and would back up her claims. A sense of shame overcame the two Twili at the realization of what they had done. Tel'vas lowered his head sadly.

"How foolish we have been," he said shaking his head. "In her hour of greatest need, we have harmed our princess even further. Perhaps we did betray her after all, even if we did so unknowingly."

"I believe we still have time to save him if we work quickly," Menka said. The last thing they both needed was to sink into depression. She had suffered from more than enough of that in the past few days to last a lifetime. "There was another vision: one of an artifact once used by our race. It was known as the Mirror of Twins Souls. Have you heard anything of this mirror?"

Tel'vas thought for a moment. "No…I can't say that I have," he replied. "However, the gods would not send a such a vision unless it was of significant importance. Perhaps one of the ancient spell books in my study will contain the information we need regarding this mirror."

He turned back to a study and walked over to his many shelves of books. He began skimming over the titles quickly, hoping that one of them would help. Menka followed him inside, taking a seat on one of the chairs. Her trip to and from the elder's house had wearied her along with the knowledge of Link's true identity. After several minutes of searching, Tel'vas finally pulled a worn spell book from the shelves. He sat down with the book at his desk and began flipping through the yellowed pages. He was uncertain as to the origins of the mirror, much less if any information remained on the ancient artifact. Still, he was obligated to look. It was his spell that was slowly killing the Guardian Beast of Twili legends. If he was unable to find a spell to reverse it, then the hero's death would be on his shoulders. He would not allow his wife to share that burden. She may have been the first to suggest of Midna was delusional, but it was ultimately his decision to end the life of her lover. It made him realize just how much their prejudice against light beings that truly blinded them to the truth. Their princess had been the first to overcome such an obstacle. Perhaps it was the intent of the gods to link the two worlds once again in peace.

After what seemed like ages, a final turn of the page revealed the information they sought. It had a picture of the large black mirror that had been described in Menka's vision. A sigh of relief escaped the Twili male as he glanced over the spell of the book. It was perhaps the most complicated spell he'd ever read, and it was one that would require the assistance of the rest of the council. He smiled, feeling a certain amount of joy for the first time in days.

Menka notice the change in his mood, and grew hopeful. "What is it, Tel'vas? Did you find it?"

Tel'vas marked the page in the book before closing at a turning to his mate. "Be at ease, my dear. I believe that fortune is finally smiling upon us this day. The Mirror of Twins Souls indeed exists. With proper preparation, and the assistance of the royal council, we should be able to replicate the artifact and save the life of the hero."

Tears of joy began to stream down the Twili woman's face. The guilt she had felt since the beginning of this ordeal was finally beginning to lessen. Finally, there was hope not only to help their princess but also save the life of her beloved.

"Oh, Tel. I'm so relieved! Finally, we can help our princess with her troubles by saving the man she loves. I only hope that the gods can forgive us."

Tel'vas grew quiet, pondering her previous words to him. "Perhaps they will, my love. At the very least, I believe they're offering us a chance at redemption." He lowered his head. "Perhaps you were right about resorting to violence. I acted far too brashly, and I fear the majority of the blame lies with me. It is my duty to undo the harm that has been done."

He swiftly left the study with his wife close behind. "Menka, I need you to gather the royal council members immediately. We must inform them of the current situation. The crafting of such an artifact requires a great deal of magic and concentration. We will need the help of the council if we are to save the hero's life. I will gather the necessary materials and meet you in the ritual chamber. We have precious little time left."

"Of course, my love, but please use great caution. I do not wish to lose you as well," Menka told him.

He hugged her briefly before they parted in the hallway. He was well aware of the risks involved in crafting an artifact of such potency. But under the circumstances, they had little choice. Such powerful magic was very taxing upon the mind and body of even the most powerful mages. Every precaution would be taken, of course, and the added strength of the council members would ensure that no one mage was drained beyond their limits. If the gods were willing, they would surely bless the ritual. He only hoped that it was not too late…

* * *

Midna waited anxiously aside the grand pool the throne room. Breakfast had been finished and cleared away. King Ralis had informed the two princesses everything he had learned regarding the legend of the Sword of Light. It was sealed away in a secret chamber whose access was only known to the royal advisers and Elders. The vault would only be opened in times of dire need, and the fate of the Hero of Light certainly qualified. They were currently awaiting the return of the servants sent to retrieve the sword.

"I'm still uncertain of how to enter the Temple of Time," King Ralis said to Zelda. "But, I believe it is the Spirits' will that the Hero of Light should be saved. And that salvation lies within the Realm of Twilight."

Zelda nodded to him. "I am not certain how the Twili people will receive our intrusion into their realm, but there is little choice. We must somehow convince them to help us...to help them understand that we are not the enemy."

Midna sighed softly as her mind begin to wander. Her people still held much hostility towards the people of the realm of light, but Lanayru had suggested the possibility that her people would listen to reason. The Twilight Princess desperately hoped this was true. Her people had suffered enough without having to face a 'traitorous' princess. Even more so, Midna was worried about how they would receive Zelda. She regarded her fellow princess with a great deal of love and respect. She might even consider her like a sister. The thoughts of any harm coming to her only add to her grief.

"Midna? Are you well?" Zelda asked. "You seem to be greatly troubled. I know this is hard for you, but you're not to blame for Link's condition nor the ideals of your people. But perhaps this may lead to finally bringing peace between the two realms."

The Twili looked up at her friend. "I certainly hope so, Zelda," she replied forlornly. "I just want for this hatred to end. It is only caused a rift between our people to grow even larger. I'm not sure there's a bridge large enough that could cover the void of hatred and prejudice. But…I won't just sit by and watch Link die because of petty grievances and misunderstandings. I…No… _we_ must make them understand."

As she finished speaking, a servant entered the throne room followed by the four Elders bearing a golden chest. He cleared his throat politely as all eyes turned to face him. The chest was placed by the throne, and the Zora Elders bowed respectfully to the company present. King Ralis stood and returned their bow before moving to speak with them quietly. After a few moments discussion, he returned his attention to the waiting princesses.

"The Elders have informed me that this artifact matches the one you seek. Though its purpose or function is still unclear. Our race was charged by the goddesses to protect it until such a time as it was needed. The Elders agree that now is such a time. We would be foolish to refuse to aid the Hero of Light in his greatest hour. Please...take it with the blessings of our people."

Zelda rose from her seat as the Elders opened the chest. Midna was reluctant to join her as she moved to look inside. The Hylian Princess could sense the latent spiritual power coming from within the chest as she approached. The elders stood back reverently as Zelda peered inside. An ornately crafted longsword lay within resting on a lavender cushion. Ancient Hylian runes decorated the golden hilt of the weapon. Light gleamed off the polished blade in such a way that the light seemed to originate from within. It was truly the work of a master smith. Zelda gasped softly in admiration as she reached to take the blade. She lifted it reverently from the cushion, immediately sensing the tremendous power that lay within.

Midna finally stood as Zelda turned to show her the blade. There were audible gasps from the group at the sight of the incredible weapon. Midna felt her heart soar as relief flooded her. Their quest was already half over. All that remained was to find the Rod of Shadows...hidden in the Temple of Time deep within the Lost Woods. And perhaps, as the Spirit Lanayru had suggested, they would find the means to empower the Soul Orb. The Mirror of Twin Souls would require a combination of Light and Twilight magic to empower it. Which meant she would need the help of Tel'vas and the Royal Council. The question was: could she convince them to help?


	12. Author's Note and Update

**Author's Note and Status Update**

Hey guys. So sorry I've gone so long without updating "Fall Into Shadows," so I thought I'd do a quick check-up on my fans and give a brief explanation for my long absence. So, it turns out that on top of writer's block, my motivation started waning after getting into some other games, and it's left me with little time to work on the story. On top of that, there have been some MAJOR real life issues interfering and causing me a great deal of stress. I've been having to deal with family issues for a while, but it recently got very, VERY bad. Thankfully it seems to be turning around. Also, I had some health issues at the beginning of this year due to the fact that my husband and I are trying to start a family. Coming off medication didn't go quite as well as I'd thought, and it made me thoroughly paranoid for a few months. Nothing serious going on, but enough to scare me on top of the stress of dealing with in-laws.

On the bright side, I now have a brand new computer to work on, though access to the external hard drive I've been using to save my work has been temporarily cut. Never fear though! I still have what work I've done on chapter 12 saved both in my documents on Fanfiction and a copy on my computer, so I will still be able to work on it. I'm skimming back through the story to remind myself of where I was and what I want to do. The question is: are there still enough people wanting it? I know it's been two years, and sometimes people forget or give up. If you want me to continue, I would appreciate hearing from you. Hopefully I haven't put off too many people by going so long between updates. I'm working on the next chapter and hope to get back into the swing of writing as I can. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
